


A Broken Brother

by Salina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Happy Ending, A chapter in which we see thor learn to drive, A little, An actually happy ending!, Angry Thor, Angst, Angst Like You Wouldn't Believe, Bagels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Concerned brother, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilogue, Evening Drives, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Framed for murder, Gen, Happy Ending (eventually), Hi kamber, Hurt, I actually finished this yeehaw, I have way too many tags rip, I put a warning for the self harm do not worry loves, I saw it on a tumblr post and never forgot, I wish I was joking you guys, I wrote this instead of going to my friends birthday party, I'm a terrible human, Its okay they're old i swear, Late night cuddles, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki doesn't like showing weakness, Loki gets protective of Peter, Loki gets sweet revenge, Loki has a change of heart, Loki likes reading, Loki really needs sleep, Loki's hiding his feelings again, Loki's memories, Loki: God of bad decisions, Magic, New Avengers Facility, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD Loki I'm sorry, Peter Parker shows up too, Peter made pancakes, Pretty Scenery, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor, Sarcasm lol, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Some mentions of torture, Sort of AU?, Taco Bell, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, They fight but it's okay they make up, They're hiding in a mansion far away, This fic is a roller coaster of feels, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Thor and Loki are wanted, Thor can cook, Thor doesn't like holograms, Thor is having none of it, Thor loves his brother, Trauma, Vel sucks, Whump, all my friends hate me because I ignore them to write this, angry boi's, back after hiatus, brotherly thorki, but most importantly, don't ask how you get stabbed a little, flufffffff, grandmaster just kinda shows up?, how is this getting views, i love you guys omg, i'm a mess, i'm sorry you guys, jk it is, kamber if you're reading this hello, loki and peter engagement, loki is hurt, loki lives, mentions of self harm, not like that ya nasties, on the lamb, peter got stabbed, peter parker and loki friendship, some cliffhangers, some swearing lol, stupid angst, that driving instructor didn't get paid enough, the avengers are there too, the countryside, they set loki and thor up, things called Rinkos, thor didn't trust loki at first, thor has a license wow, tony cares about loki, tortured loki, totally not based on my fantastic driving skills, trying to find who killed someone, whumpwhumpwhump, wow a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salina/pseuds/Salina
Summary: He hadn't believed it at first when he was told Loki had lived. He watched him die.Another misconception, it seemed.It hurt him seeing his brother the way he was. Scared; a bloody mess bound to the wall by rusty iron. Once they reached safety, however, he soon learned the wounds ran deeper than he could've ever imagined,but he'll stop at nothing to heal them.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hello! Well, I finally decided to write something I’ve been planning for a week or so. Now, this story takes place after IW, but some details are changed, and or left out. It may almost reach into AU territory, but I don’t think so yet. Also, everyone who died from the snap are back. You’re welcome. This is an angst-filled adventure, but with a happy ending (something Marvel has a hard time with.) And this is not romantic Thorki, it’s brotherly in case you were curious. Good ole’ sibling love. Well, I think that’s all I need to tell you, so enjoy the book! Don’t forget to leave Kudos, Follows, Subscriptions, all that good stuff :)

     “It’s impossible, I watched him die!” The words tasted familiar in Thor's mouth as he faced Stephen Strange. The calm manner of the man borderline infuriated the Asgardian.

 

     “You watched me die, yet here I am.” He replied with raised eyebrows.

 

     “You were different, he didn’t die like a lot of you,” Thor said, lowering his voice.

 

     “Tell me, Thor, you’re brother is a native of Jotunheim, am I correct?”

 

     Thor furrowed his brow, “Yes,” He said slowly. “What does that have to do-?”

 

     Strange cut him off.

 

     “Yet he looked normal after the incident?”

 

     Thor nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat at the recollection.

 

     “If your brother had actually died, the magic that made him look Asgardian would’ve lifted, but it didn’t.”

 

     “Are you saying he faked his death again?” Thor asked. A look of bewilderment came across the sorcerer's face. He shook his head as if deciding not to ask.

 

     “It’s possible, but I’m fairly skeptical he would be in a dungeon if he had left on his own free will.”

 

     “A dungeon? Why on Asgard would he be in a dungeon?”

 

     “The Rinkos. A peculiar horde, they travel to and fro realms under complete discretion and kidnap and enslave anyone they can find. They like to refer to themselves as ‘population control’.”

 

     Thor stood in silence, registering what was said to him. His brother was alive. He should feel happy about the ordeal, yet a fragment of bitterness lingered under the surface. Again, he would have to track down his estranged brother.

 

     “Do you know his whereabouts?” He asked, looking up.

 

     “Under the Baikal Mountains in Siberia.”

 

     Strange materialized a small object, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It was a bronze color and wore a red dial.

 

     “Here. This should channel you into their precise location without being ambushed.” He said, handing him the device.

 

     “Can you not transport him here using your magic?”

 

     “Their technology blocks out any outside magic, my powers are useless, and chances are, so are his.”

 

     He continued. “Be warned, they have guards located in every sector of the forest surrounding the base. Pretty decent sized golems,” He patted Thor on the shoulder, “But I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle.”

 

     “You are not coming with me?” Thor questioned.

 

     “I am afraid not, I must go out and prepare an estate way out of town for a few guests. They’ll be arriving in-” He checked his pocket watch, “An hour give or take. I can send you as close as possible but that’s it.”

 

     “Thank you for all your help, again, Stephen.” He said. “I hope I can repay your kindness.”

 

     “Don’t burden yourself,” He said. “If you need any assistance press this knob here” He pointed to a small button on the top of the object.

 

     “I will keep that in mi-” He was cut short by the opening of a portal beneath him. The portal that would hopefully lead him to Loki.

 

 

 


	2. Ch. 2

     “Aaaahhhhhhhhh!” Thor’s screams echoed through the empty landscape as he fell to the ground. He face-planted into the cold soil, receiving a mouth full of dirt. He sat up, spitting the ground out of his mouth.

 

     “He could not have gotten me any closer?” He mumbled, standing up. The mountain was just barely visible in the distance. He pulled out the contraption and trudged the direction of the arrow, grumbling curses under his breath.

 

 

 

_Loki-_

 

     The darkness was heavy in the silent room. The only noises were the occasional clanks of the metal chains sprouting from the walls. He had struggled against them at the beginning of it all but eventually gave up, weary from the lack of food and water. The rusted shackles dug into his wrists and ankles, and slowly rubbed his skin, leaving it raw and bloody. He didn’t dare try moving. If his magic would’ve worked, he would’ve been far gone, but something hindered his abilities. It would’ve been helpful to know beforehand when he had challenged the guards, spitting in their faces and threatening them. The evil grins they wore as they beat him still haunted his subconscious.

 

     He leaned his head against the wall and exhaled shakily. They hadn’t bothered coming down in days, which was probably a good thing. When they did, it meant hours of torture, beatings, and mockery. He used to shoot insults right back, but it always made things much worse. He wasn’t even sure if he could speak anymore, he hadn’t uttered a word in months. He had no reason to. They locked him in the deepest, nastiest place they could find where nobody else was. Aside from the bones of past captured individuals, who lost their battles centuries ago, he was alone. Completely, and totally alone. He closed his eyes, wishing he could find some part of him to sleep, but couldn’t. He never could.

 

     A loud, yet distant, boom sounded, shaking the chains that were scattered across the floor. He jerked, opening his eyes. He couldn't see anything but felt the trembling of the earth beneath him. There were screams and shouts from above, and he could hear people sprinting down the stairs towards him. A man was barking orders to the others who accompanied him. He held his breath. This was the first interesting thing to happen in literal weeks.

 

     “Find as many weapons as you can! This lunatic isn’t stopping at nothing to get in!” He yelled.

 

      _Why was someone trying to get in? Who would want to come here?_ He thought incredulously. A thought suddenly sprang up, something he hadn’t considered in a long, long time

 

     Thor.

 

     He had lost hope in his brother long ago. Thor thought he had died, and this time Loki could’ve sworn he had as well. To be honest, part of him wished he did. He sucked his teeth, waiting for an indicator of some sort. He didn’t notice the man walk by, glaring at him.

 

     “What are you looking at?” He snarled, gripping a spiked flail in his right hand. Loki winced, waiting for the man to strike him with it, but only heard footsteps running back upstairs. Another boom sounded, this one sounded like that of a lightning bolt. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

 

     His brother finally came for him.

 

 

 

_Thor-_

 

     He had to have struck one hundred guards with his bolts by the time he searched the facility. He had to hand it to them, they were strong.

 

     But he was stronger.

 

     He let the device guide him, knocking the guards out of his way without even looking up. He reached the stairs when a foot caught him square in the back, launching him down the wooden stairs. He closed his eyes and hit the cement hard. Pain shot through his back, but he ignored it, blasting away the beings who attempted to follow him from upstairs. The ceiling gave way from the entrance and crashed down. Thor covered his eyes, dust flew everywhere, and outside sound was cut off almost instantly, leaving it dark and silent. He brushed himself off, and looked around, the light from his hands illuminated the disgusting dungeon. A small, raspy voice sounded from the corner of the room.

 

     “Thor…”

 

     He whipped around and saw an all too familiar face.

 

     “Brother,” He smiled, rushing over to Loki.

 

     It wasn’t until he got closer he realized the full extent of his brother's injuries. His face was dirty, and dried blood coated the side of his head, matting his hair which fell in front of his eyes. He still had the same clothing on from Sakaar, but it was torn and dirty and revealed an assortment of wounds across his body ranging from gashes to burns. He was speechless. Loki’s eyes were hooded; his tired face was sporting a weak smile as he barely held himself up. He had never seen him so wounded. He noticed his brother was bound to shackles and chains, they wrapped around his hands and feet, and there was no visible leeway between him and them.

 

     “Loki, I’m going to have to get these off of you, but it might hurt, okay?”

 

     Loki nodded.

 

     Thor took a deep breath, getting as good a grip as he could on the iron. With some effort, he broke them apart one by one, trying his best not to further injure Loki. After about thirty seconds he had them all off. He held out his hand to help Loki up, but there was a moment's hesitation from his brother.

 

     “Are you going to take it? Or are we going to be here all night?” He said laughing. Loki grinned slightly and took his hand.

 

     Thor pulled him up easily, but as soon as he came up, his leg's buckled beneath him. Thor barely caught him but managed to steady him to his feet.

 

      “Can you walk?” He asked, eyeing his brother who was still having trouble standing.

 

      “Y-” He cleared his throat, “Yes.”

 

     He slowly let go of Loki, who managed to stay upright. For about two seconds tops. He fell again, thankfully right into Thor’s arms.

 

     “Brother this is no time for fooling around, you need to get up.”

 

     “Can’t you see I’m trying?” Loki muttered, staggering unsteadily to his feet. This time he stayed upright, just barely. Thor put an arm over his shoulder.

 

      “Here, just hang on to me and we’ll get out of here,” Thor said. He led Loki over to the wall and effortlessly broke it down from the top with a discarded halberd.

 

     He heard Loki make a pained sound and threw his free hand over his eyes at the sunlight that burst in.

 

     “S-sorry! I should’ve thought about that,” Thor said. He looked up, trying to figure out how he would get up and out of the building. He could hear an abundance of guards approaching.

 

     “Loki, does your magic work now?” He asked quickly.

 

      Loki looked at his hands and produced a small spark.

 

     “I can’t do much-”

 

     “That’s alright.” He took out the compass-looking thing and pressed the button.

 

     “Strange get us out of here!” He yelled.

 

     Almost instantaneously, the floor gave way from beneath them, and they fell.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor and Loki arrive at the estate, but have a fight.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (The formatting on here is weird, so I'm sorry, the first few chapters were un-indented. I finally fixed it!.)

    Thor landed on the ground, staring at the ceiling. He knew he had to get up, but his legs said otherwise. Where was he anyway? A scream escaped him when a figure appeared over him.

 

   “Is all you’re capable of screaming and destroying things?” Strange said, rubbing his temples.

 

   “Yes.” Huffed Loki from somewhere else in the room.

 

   “I see you retrieved your brother successfully.”

 

   Thor sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around and realized that he wasn’t in Dr. Strange's home.

 

   “Where are we?” He asked, standing up slowly.

 

   “Far, far away from the city.” He replied, reading a book that appeared from legitimately nowhere. “This is where you and your brother will stay while we sort out the whole” He paused. “Situation.”

 

   “Situation?”

 

   “Yes. You see, the Rinko’s have more than one location, and they don’t take kindly to escapees. You’re safest here for the time being. There is another thing, but I’ll let Anthony tell you.”

 

   A loud thud sounded from across the room, accompanied by Loki cursing.

 

   “Ah yes, I figured he would try escaping. I put charms around the house to prevent even Loki from getting out.” He said, still looking at Thor. “I’m sure you’ll both have a field day. I’ve equipped you with all the necessary living tools, so you should both be fine. Everything works, just hit the button if you wish to summon me. I have some summer reading to get to.”

 

   “I thought you were cleaning your estate?” Thor asked, confused.

 

   “I did.” I held out his hand. “Cleaned up marvelous, did it not?”

 

   With a poof he was gone, leaving a very ignorant feeling Thor. He frowned, looking around. The home was much bigger than what he would call an ‘estate’, it was more a mansion. It was different than what you would find in Asgard, the mansion felt dark, cool, and almost cozy in a way compared to Asgards prestigious buildings and interiors. Dark wooden furniture decorated it, similar to the house he met the Strange Doctor in. He looked around for a moment, then laid his eyes on his brother, who limped along the inner wall, murmuring.

 

   “Brother, why do you look like that of a caged animal? We are safe here.” He said, eyes following Loki.

 

   “I was locked in that cell for over a year,” Loki growled, almost as though speaking to himself. “He does not think for a moment he can keep me in here.”

 

   Thor raised an eyebrow at his brothers' strange behavior. He watched as Loki cast spell after spell.

 

   “Please refrain from damaging his home, Loki. He did us a favor,”

 

   Suddenly Loki turned around, his face twisted and red. If Thor had been drinking anything at that moment he probably would have to spit it out.

 

   “A favor? A favor?! You think him trapping us in here was a favor?” He snarled.

 

   Thor took a slow step towards him, hands raised.

 

   “Loki, you need to calm down-”

 

   “I will not! Not as long as this imbecile keeps us captive! I’m leaving this place!”

 

   “Loki we just arrived! Stop for a second and think about your actions for once!”

 

   Thor knew he was crossing the line, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t letting Loki go again.

 

   “You weren’t locked up! You have no idea what it feels like!” Loki was screaming at this point, his face made him look on the verge of madness.

 

   “Where would you even go?!” Thor yelled. A vein popped out on his neck. “You can’t go back to Sakaar, Earth hates you, you have a whole ARMY after you, and Asgard is DESTROYED!”

 

     At that moment, he knew he took a large leap over the line. His brothers face fell for a moment, clouded over. Then as soon as it happened, his face filled again with rage. He curled his fists, and Thor was almost sure Loki was about to kill him, but instead a small table lifted. With one motion he projected the table to the wall, breaking the furniture easily. His face looked down, blocking Thor from seeing him.

 

   “Loki…” Thor said, reaching out. Loki stormed away from him. He reached out his hand, attempting to grab his wrist, but Loki tore his hand away.

 

   “Don’t-!” He said, as if he was going to add something else, then vanished.

 

   In the distance, an interior door slammed.

 

   Thor was at a loss. He just got his brother back and they were already fighting? He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He would have to wait a while to talk to him, perhaps even the next day. The sun had already begun to set. He walked around for a while, exploring, but the night’s events haunted him with every step.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This story is by far, the most quickly growing story I've ever posted. I'm getting so many views and kudos so quickly, I'm estatic! So, as a thank you I have a few songs that I feel you guys might like. These reminded me of Thor and Loki so much, so in case you don't know them I thought I would share them.
> 
> Broken Crown- Mumford and Sons. This song reminds me so much of Loki I cannot even at this point.
> 
> I'll Be Good- Jaymes Young. This is another Loki song, and it's really sad but amazing.
> 
> Brother- Kodaline. This is so Loki and Thor the comments on the official audio have people saying it. It literally has the line "Though we don't share the same blood you're my brother and I love you, that's the truth." And talks about them traveling different roads so on so forth. It's just really beautiful and I listen to it writing this. I'm not crying. He even says "Come back," And just-
> 
> *sobs*


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki has a nightmare, so Thor stays with him through the night.

     The mansion was dead quiet. The only things to be heard were the flipping of the pages in Loki’s book and his breathing. Many hours had passed since his outburst, he spent most of them reading. He had to admit, Stranges collection of literature was admirable. There were dozens of books he had never read. It helped to calm him down. It was always his escape as a child, while Thor trained his fighting skills, Loki studied and practiced his magic. He sat on the bed, engrossed in his reading when a quiet knock sounded on the door.

 

    “Loki, brother, may I come in?”

 

     Loki sighed, not looking up from his book.

 

    “Well, it isn’t like I can stop you.”

 

    The door slowly crept open, and Thor walked in carefully. Loki kept his eyes on his book but could tell Thor was only a few steps into the room.

 

    “Brother, it is three in the morning,” He said, his tone was soft. “Why are you not asleep?”

 

    “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

    “The light from your room woke me,” Thor said, motioning to the oil lamp next to the bed.

 

     Loki looked over, realizing the light was indeed a bit bright. He reached over and turned down the flame.

 

    “Sorry,” He said plainly.

 

    “It is alright,” Thor said, smiling. “But you need some rest now, it is a wonder you haven’t fallen asleep already.” He chuckled.

 

    “I’ve only just started reading,”

 

    “Loki..”

 

    “Okay okay, one more chapter.” He reasoned. Thor sighed.

   

    “Very well. I will be watching for your light to go out then,” The elder sibling said. Loki snickered.

 

     “Don’t let me keep you up.”

 

    He watched as Thor gave him a last quick smile, then left, gently shutting the door behind him. Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at his brother's unwarranted concern. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t tired, but he prefers to read in the night. He looked back down at his book, barely noticing his eyes growing heavy.

  


_Thor-_

  


    It was not common knowledge that Thor was becoming a very convincible trickster. Perhaps it was his brother rubbing off, or something else entirely, but he had deceived his brother a few times now. The first in the elevator in Sakaar. Of course, he meant what he said when he told Loki he thought the world of him. He needed to add in that affection so Loki would not become suspicious. He was not in the least bit when he patted Loki on the back. He never realized it was the disciplinary shocker. Once he noticed it was not on him, he knew his brother had cloned. Of course, it did hurt him doing that, after seeing his brothers face when he said them parting their ways was for the best. He didn’t mean that part, and he suspected Loki secretly did not want them too either. For a first trick, he had to hand it to himself, it was pretty good. The second was not glamorous, it was simply lying, but a trick nonetheless.

 

    He never mentioned to his brother his room was all the way across the estate, located in another sector where the building shifted to a right angle. It was far, but he could still see his brother’s window. He woke himself up every half hour to check his brothers light. After so many hours he had decided he would check on him. Now, another forty-five minutes had passed, and the light remained on. He got out of his bed, and carefully sneaked across the dark home. He had only hit his foot on three tables before reaching his brother's door.

 

    There was no need of knocking, he decided, so he carefully pushed open the door. He peeked in, and to his surprise, his brother had fallen asleep. He walked in, careful not to disturb his brother, whose head lolled to the side of the headboard. His book rested upside down in his lap, rising and falling to the beat of his breathing. He couldn’t recall the last time he saw his brother sleeping, his features soft, lacking any emotion except peacefulness. He walked over, cautious in case he were to be faking. He picked up his brothers book and slipped in a mark which laid on the table next to him. Loki didn't stir.

 

    He set the book down and pondered how he would lay his brother down without waking him. He decided to carefully put his arms under his brother’s knees and back. With an effortless motion, he laid his brother on his back, his head resting on the pillow. He lightly tossed the comforter on top of him. Thor stepped back and smiled. He put his hand on his brother’s forehead and brushed back stray hairs from his face.

 

    “It’s good to have you back,” He whispered. “Sweetest of dreams.”

  
  
  


 

 

_-Two Hours Later-_

    He woke with a start, his good eye wide open and alert. He had learned to sleep lightly over the years, in case something or someone were to attack. He sat up, listening. He knew he heard something, but he wasn’t sure if it was real, or a figment of his imagination. He had almost laid back down when his question was answered. A scream, faint yet terrified cast out from another part of the house. He recognized the scream. The only other person sharing the house with him.

 

    He sprang out of his bed quicker than he ever had before and tore through the house. He heard another scream, this one closer. He reached his room in no time and threw open the door so hard it almost came off its hinges. He looked around, ready for battle. It took him a moment to realize nobody was there. A sob came from the bed. He looked down and saw Loki, whose eyes were screwed shut, trembling and crying, plagued by a night terror. He rushed over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

    “Loki, Loki wake up!” He said, nudging him. “It is only a dream, you are alright”

 

     Loki gasped, and his eyes shot open. He stared at the ceiling, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he fought for breath. Thor could count on one hand how many times he had seen his brother so vulnerable, so scared. The last before this, he never wanted to remember.

 

    “What.. happened?” He croaked, still at a loss for breath.

 

    “You had a nightmare,” Thor said. Loki propped himself up, pulling his knees to his chest.

 

    “Oh.” He said quietly.

 

    “Is this the reason you refused to sleep?”

 

    Loki remained silent, now looking away from Thor. Thor noticed he was rubbing his eyes. 

 

    “Loki?”

 

    “Yes,” He admitted quietly. Thor felt a piece of his heart crack at his brother's confession.

 

    “I’m sorry, brother. I should not have forced you to sleep. I never took into account what could’ve happened.” He said solemnly. Loki didn’t say anything.

 

    “Would… would you like me to stay with you tonight?” He offered.

 

    “No,” Loki said. “That would not be necessary.”

 

    Thor chuckled, walking around the bed,

 

    “That’s too bad because you have no choice.” He said, jumping onto the bed.

 

    “Thor-”

 

    Thor held up his hand.

 

    “Ah! I refuse to walk all the way back to my room, so you are stuck with me.”

 

    Loki tilted his head. “I thought your room was near? Seeming my light woke you?”

 

    Thor smiled and turned around, pointing to the faint light across the yard. “That is my room over there.”

 

    Before Loki could respond, Thor leaned over him and turned out the lamp. The room filled with darkness.

 

    “Goodnight.” He said. Loki couldn’t see him, but he was smiling very wide. Mostly because his brother hadn’t argued a second time against him sleeping in the same bed.

 

    He could remember nights long ago, where his brother would have nightmares, and crawl into bed with him. After a while, he didn’t. He had assumed the bad dreams stopped, but as years went by he started to consider Loki stopped admitting he was having them.

  

    “Thor?” Loki’s soft voice tore him from his reminiscing.

 

    “Yes?”

 

    “Thank you.”

 

    Thor smiled.

 

    “Anything for you.”

 

….

 

    Thor had slept pretty soundly throughout the night. He only woke once, and thankfully it was not because of screaming. He had felt a warmth on his chest and realized it was Loki, who had cuddled in closer while sleeping. His head lay in the crook of Thor’s neck, and Thor’s arms had wrapped around his younger brother protectively. He had pulled in his brother just a bit closer then and happily fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Since you all are enjoying this so much, you should all give my idea's for chapters. I'm going to make this longer than I planned just for you guys! So comment those ideas!! 
> 
> -ALSO-
> 
> I will not be updating this upcoming week, Monday though Friday. I will update the next chapter most likely Sunday night before I leave so you guys have something for the week. I might make it two chapters, depending on how my packing goes. Thanks for all the kudos! Love you guys!


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has mentions of Self Harm, so if you are easily triggered or do not wish to read, then read over where I marked **. Where a second set is, is where it ends,
> 
> It is nothing graphic, just a mention. 
> 
> Also, there's like 2 swear words. More like 1 and a half- but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about not updating. I wrote this and I couldn't help but post it. I'll probably find time to write another before Monday morning, ehe. Well, enjoy this angsty chapter and don't forget to COMMENT PLEASE YOU GUYS ಥ_ಥ.

 

     If the clattering of the pans didn’t wake him, who knows how long he would’ve slept. Loki rubbed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He had no idea of the time, but judging by the amount of sunlight that slipped through the curtains, it was well past morning. He sat up and looked around. His memory of last night was vague; like a dream, yet he still recalled what had happened. His eyes landed on the other side of the bed, which was empty but obviously slept in. He smiled a bit, realizing Thor’s snoring hadn’t even woke him. Another clank came from outside the room, this one resembled a falling plate. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, wondering what was going on. There were no voices, so a visitor was unlikely. He went to stand when the door opened, and Loki saw something he would have never been able to make up. Thor in an apron. He couldn’t help but cackle.

 

     “Lovely garment,” He laughed. “Looks like something out mother would wear.”

 

     “Perhaps that is because she had fantastic style,” He replied, striking a pose.

 

     “May I ask what it is for?”

 

     “I’ve taken up a part-time job as a maid,” Thor said sarcastically, but with a smile. “What do you think? I’ve made us breakfast!”

 

     Loki raised his eyebrows, his mouth dropping slightly.

 

     “Breakfast?”

 

     “Yes!”

 

     “Like, cooked food?”

 

     “Yes, Loki, it is cooked food.”

 

     “Nothing’s on fire?”

 

     “Not anymore.”

 

     Loki rolled his eyes.

 

     “I suppose that’s better than currently on fire.”

 

     “I even learned how to use the Midgardian cooking device called a stove! It took me almost 5 hours, but I did it-”

 

     “What? Five hours-? Thor, what time is it?”

 

     “Well, I would imagine around one now. Technically lunch, but that’s alright. You were sleeping so peacefully I decided not to wake you,” He said.

 

     Loki looked out the window again, he knew it was past sunrise, but not _that_ far past. He very seldom slept in.

 

     “Do not dwell on it, the food may get cold,” Thor said, grabbing Loki’s arm. ****** Loki yelped, quickly pulling his arm away without thinking.

 

     Thor stepped back, looking confused. Loki cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back.

 

     “Yes, I am a bit hungry,” He said, hoping Thor would dismiss his action. To his disappointment, Thor didn’t move.

 

     “Loki, what was that about?” He questioned, his smile faded now.

 

     “Nothing, I just did not expect you to pull me up,” He said slowly. Thor’s gaze remained.

 

     “Let me see your arm.” He said, holding out his hand.

 

     “That really isn’t necessary-”

 

     “Loki let me see your arm,” He repeated sternly.

 

     Loki raced for something else to say.

 

     “Brother stop this foolishness, I do not see why you insist I-”

 

     He didn’t have time to move away when Thor grabbed his arm, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. He tried pulling away but knew it was no use against his physically superior sibling. He could hear Thor’s soft exhale, but he looked away.

 

     “Loki…” He said quietly. “How badly did those dig into you?”

 

     Loki looked up, confused.

 

     “What?”

 

     “Your shackles. The marks are still fresh, almost. Why have they not healed?”

 

     “Um, I do not know,” He said. “Perhaps they need more time.”

 

     “Do they still hurt?”

 

     “A bit sore, yes. Nothing serious, they will be gone eventually.”

 

     Thor let go of his arm, nodding. Loki slowly put down his arm, sliding his sleeve back down.

 

    ****** “Now how about that breakfast, yeah?” Loki said. Thor grinned.

 

     “You can tell me if I did an acceptable job,” he chuckled. Loki patted his brother on the back.

 

     “I’m sure you did well.”

  
  
  


                         ...  


     Loki had to hand it to his brother, he did not expect such a good meal. It was a simple meal, eggs, bacon, and toasted bread with butter, but it tasted great. Sure, pots and pans were everywhere, and the place looked nearly destroyed, but Loki would clean it up for him. It was a simple gesture, but a kind one. Still, he couldn’t help but let what happened earlier run a course through his head. ****** It was not the shackle marks he feared his brother seeing, but older, more personal marks. They were nothing large, just thin, horizontal lines reaching from a little bit above his palm to the inside of his elbow. They were old thankfully, very old, did not fade like a lot of his others.

 

     He had only heard of the practice from a group of drunkards in his youth, who insisted it was something some Midgardians did. He went on to talk about how they had no real problems and were foolish, but he left before he heard anything more. At first, he was curious what it would feel like to purposefully maim oneself. Then, with time, it became a habit.

 

     Until one day his mother didn’t knock.

 

     He would never forget the look on her face when she saw the dagger, the way she ran over and embraced him while he cried. He promised her that day he would never do it again, and he never did. Like any addiction, he had his close moments, but he never broke his promise. In return, she swore to never say a word to anyone, including Thor. She would constantly try fading them for him, but they never seemed to want to go away. Breaking away from his musings he looked up, Thor was facing away, sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. Loki wondered, did he see them? ******

 

     “I made you tea, by the way,” Thor said, still facing away. “I know you don’t like coffee, so I hope that’s alright.”

 

     Loki looked over from the table and saw a kettle on the stove.

 

     “Yes, that’s fine. Thank you.” He said.

 

     Thor set down his paper and got him a cup. Loki couldn’t help but notice the air had grown tense. Was it because of what happened? Thor set down the teacup gently and flashed Loki a quick smile. A smile that seemed forced. He eyed Thor, taking a sip from the cup. It wasn’t the best tea he ever had, but not that bad either.

 

_Beep! Beep!_

 

     From across the room, a device went off, then without further warning projected an image of a man. Thor gasped, dropping his cup.

 

     “Malicious blue man, what business do you have here?!” He yelled, pointing a pen at him. Wherever the pen came from.

 

     “Calm down-”

 

     “It speaks!”

 

      Loki realized it was the Stark man being projected.

 

     “Hey Shakespeare, it’s just me, Tony,” He said. “Listen, where are you at right now?”

 

     “Ah, Man of Iron you have frightened me,” Thor said, setting down the pen. “What do you need?”

 

     “Are you aware you are wanted?” He said plainly. “Is Loki there with you?” He asked.

 

     Loki resisted the urge to hide under the table, though he did nothing wrong. For once.

 

     “Yes, I just picked him up last night. Why?”

 

     “Someone has placed a reward for both of your captures. Who did, we’re still trying to figure out, but it’s a pretty hefty reward. Two Million we’re talking.”

 

     Thor looked at Loki with narrowed eyes.

 

     “Does it refer to any crime in particular?”

 

     “The murder of some diplomat or something? It was very vague, but nothing you did, I’m sure. Loki on the other hand..”

 

     “My brother would not have done such a thing. He has been locked away this entire time.” Thor defended. Loki could notice there was a twinge of doubt in his voice.

 

     “You are quick to accuse, Stark,” Loki spoke up. “But I am afraid this crime was none of my doing.”

 

     “I wish I could believe you.” He said. “But I can’t. Strange told me about the situation-”

 

     Stark was interrupted by someone jumping into the feed.

 

     “Who are you talking to, Mr. Stark? ᵒʰ ᵐʸ ᴳᵒᵈ ᶦˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵀʰᵒʳ? ᴹʳ. ᴸᵒᵏᶦ ʰᶦ! ᴵ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵈᵉᵃᵈ! ᵀʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᶜᵒᵒˡ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃʳᵉⁿ'ᵗ ᵗᵒᵒ!”

 

      Loki was impressed by how high the kid's voice had gotten in such little time. If he wasn’t being accused of the murder he might’ve laughed.

 

     “The hell? Peter, get off the feed!” Stark said, shoving the boy away. “Anyways, we’re trying to sort out the whole situation, but we need more answers. I was going to ask you in person, but that seems to be out of the question so Thor, I’ll let you sort this one out. Loki, I hope you come clean to save your brother some trouble. It’s not that we don’t trust you-”

 

     “ᴵ ᵗʳᵘˢᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᴹʳ. ᴸᵒᵏᶦ!” A small voice piped from somewhere in the hologram.

 

     “It’s just that we don’t trust you.” He finished. Loki bit his tongue, deciding now wasn’t the time for a snarky comeback. Instead, he glared.

 

     “Just hit the button on here to contact me when you have more information. Until then, see what you can do.”

 

     The image flickered, then receded. There was a moment of silence, Loki knew what was about to come.

 

     “I trusted you!” Thor growled, turning to Loki.

 

     “Thor, you cannot possibly deny me so quickly,” He said calmly, hoping his demeanor would rub off on his fuming brother.

 

     “Really? Then explain to me why we are both wanted for murder!”

 

      “I don’t know,” Loki said.

 

     “I haven’t had you back for a day and you’ve already crossed me!” He yelled. He didn’t notice it, but Loki flinched the smallest bit at it.

 

     “I did nothing!”

 

     “I bet this is all a ploy! Another trick of yours to get what you want! I chose to forgive you faking your death again, but this?”

 

     Loki shook his head. “What do you mean I faked my death again? I did not!”

 

     “Like HEL!” Thor spat, walking over to Loki. Loki stood up and backed away.

 

     “Why can’t you believe just this one time? I’ve nothing wrong, Thor!”

 

     The words, though true, sounded fake. Thor kept advancing, backing Loki into the far wall.

 

     “Liar!”

 

      “I’m not a liar!” Loki yelled back, his eyes brimming with tears. The last person on earth to have faith in him doesn’t even believe him now.

 

     Thor grabbed Loki’s wrists, pinning them to the wall. Loki barely registered it, all he saw was the electricity spilling from his brother's eyes.

 

     “Thor, what are you doing?” He said. Thor ignored his question. He knew Thor’s temper had gotten the best of him.

 

     “Tell me the truth, Loki!” He yelled, squeezing his arms tighter.

 

     “Thor, you’re hurting me,” Loki said, trying to remain calm.

 

     “TELL ME THE TRUTH!”

 

     A surge of electricity shot from Thor’s hand right into Loki. He cried out from the unexpected pain that spread from his arms to the rest of his body.

 

     “You’re mad! Stop this!” He yelled.

 

     “I stop when you tell me the truth!”

 

     It was like a hallucination; the way the horrible memories flooded back in. _The men, beating him, screaming for him to tell them information about the Avengers. What they were, how they could be brought down. They had tried everything to get the information, he never spilled, in the end, he was on their side. They never took no for an answer. Anything he tried telling them they knew wasn’t the truth._ The memory came in slow at first, then everything surged in like a mudslide, trapping him under it. He screamed the loudest scream he had emitted in months as the electricity crept into the corners. His vision was spotty. It didn’t matter, he didn’t see his brother anyways. He saw the armored men now. He screamed again, pushing against the restraints. He needed to get away. To make the pain stop.

 

     Then it did.

 

     He crumbled to the ground and curled up into a ball. What he usually did to help with the pain. He held his wrists to his chest. He barely realized he was speaking. More sobbing actually.

 

     “I’m not a liar, I’m not a liar, I’m not a liar-”

 

     He kept repeating the words like a sacred chant he couldn’t control. His trance was broken by a touch. The static cleared a bit, and he could hear a voice.

 

     “No no no! Loki! Please, please look at me!”

 

     Who was speaking? Thor? How was he here?

 

     He then realized, he wasn’t in the cell anymore. He was with Thor. He willed himself to pry open his eyes. He looked at his arms, red branched out, spreading from his palms up his arms. Two arms reached down, pulling him up from the ground. He looked up and saw Thor. His eyes no longer electrified but full of tears.

 

     “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I did this, Loki please speak to me-”

 

      His words were fast and jumbled, but calming in a way.

 

     “Thor,” He breathed.

 

     “Brother,” He said, pulling Loki in close to him. Usually, Loki hated affection, but now it felt different. Safe, like everything, was okay now. He wrapped his arms around Thor and buried his head in his chest.

 

     “Loki I cannot express how sorry I am, I didn’t mean to hurt you..” Thor said. His voice was shaky.

 

     “It’s okay,” Loki said, his voice muffled.

 

     “I believe you Loki, I’m sorry I doubted you. We’ll find who set us up,” He said.

 

      “Just don’t grill them, Brother,” Loki chuckled. He pulled out of his brothers embrace and smiled. Thor smiled back, but a sadness lingered.

 

     “I will do my best to keep my temper in check,” He promised. “I guess it is safe to say you really were there for a long time… weren’t you?”

 

     “Yes,” Loki said. “But it’s over now.”

 

     Thor put a hand on the side of Loki’s neck, a common show of brotherly affection.

 

     “We’ll get this sorted out, do not worry. In the meantime, your drink is getting cold.”

 

     Loki looked over to his cup, still on the table. He laughed, a bit shakily, but a laugh.

 

     “Perhaps I can teach you how to work a microwave,” He said.

 

     “A what?”

 

     Loki laughed again.

 

    “Exactly.”

 

     They both chuckled again, making their way back from what occurred. ****** Loki glanced down at his arm again and slipped down his sleeve. ******

  
  
  



	6. Ch. 6

_Stephen-_

 

     It was evening when Strange checked up on them. They had been watching T.V. when he came.

 

     “I’m surprised that even works,” He said, walking into the living area. “The place isn’t completely destroyed, so I’d say you guys are doing better than anticipated.” He was surprised to see the place wasn’t in flames, honestly.

 

     Thor turned around, sitting on the couch.

 

     “My brother does a marvelous job of cleaning up after me,” He laughed.

 

     “Speaking of, is he alive over there?” Strange asked, looking over to Loki. He had slouched over in the recliner and fallen asleep. Thor laughed.

 

     “Yes, he’s been falling asleep quite frequently. Catching up I presume.”

 

     Strange nodded.

 

     “So Anthony got a hold of you?”

 

     “Who?”

 

     Strange sighed, rubbing his head.

 

     “Tony. Stark.”

 

     “Ah, yes he did.”

 

     Strange glanced to Loki, who was still asleep. He lowered his voice.

 

     “Was it him?”

 

     “No, it was not me, for the millionth time,” Loki mumbled, obviously awake.

 

     “Okay,” Strange said, crossing his arms. “Well someone killed the guy, and the blame is on you guys, so we need to figure out who it was before they find you.”

 

     Thor’s face lit up.

 

     “Aha! I bet you anything it was good-for-nothing Rinkos. They killed him and set us up just so others would do the dirty work in finding us.”

 

     “If so, then they did a good job on looking like you both,” Strange said, pulling up a hologram from thin air.

 

     He projected the footage, which was a grainy security cam capturing two people looking strikingly similar to Thor and Loki. They had the lightning and everything as the two men grabbed the man, pulling him off camera. Faint screams were heard, then a Loki’s doppelganger (who sported a back piece of cloth over his mouth and nose) filled the screen. He hit the camera, and it fizzled to black. Thor and Loki said nothing for a moment.

 

     “Wow, now even I think I did it,” Thor said. “Were we possessed?”

 

     “Doubtfully,” Strange said, taking the hologram down. “You can’t escape here without my allowing. They couldn’t have gotten you out.”

 

     His eyes moved to Loki, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

     “But say they did,” Loki said. “How would be able to tell if they did use us?”

 

     “The only real indicators are the loss of memory if they didn’t replace them with false ones, and physical anomalies like scratches and burns you can’t explain,” Strange said, walking over to Loki’s chair.

 

     “It doesn’t seem like you guys are experiencing either of those, though,” He said, patting Loki’s shoulder quickly.

 

     He circled around to the other side of the room.

 

     “Correct?”

 

     “Correct. Loki?” Thor said, looking to his brother, who had been preoccupied with staring at Strange.

 

     “Yes. Yes, that is correct,” He said quickly. Strange took a note of the youngers odd behavior.

 

     “We have eyes everywhere trying to locate the clan. They have abandoned their base, God knows where they could be.” He said. Thor put a fist on his mouth.

 

     “I wish me and Loki could be of some assistance, but I’m afraid our current positions are for the best. We will keep an eye on media. Perhaps putting our heads together may help us uncover something.”

 

     “Perhaps. Well, you two seem to have a lot figured out, so I’ll leave you to it,” He said, then vanished with a _Pop!_

 

_Thor-_

 

     Thor sighed, leaning forward. He put a chin in his hand.

 

     “This is certainly an odd situation. Something is not adding up.”

 

     Loki frowned.

 

     “You’re doubting me again, aren’t you?”

 

     “No. I’m just thinking,” Thor assured him. He could tell Loki was not convinced, as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

 

     “Don’t do that to me, brother. I believe you, I am just worrying something more sinister may be at play here. And we are powerless to do anything.”

 

     “I feel like a sitting duck,” Loki mumbled.

 

     “As do I, but we agreed this is for the best. We don’t want to endanger our friends by attracting those Rinkos.” Thor said, rubbing his chin. “It is concerning though, that they have disappeared.”

 

     “And managed to make clones of us,” Loki added. Thor nodded.

 

     “I feel there is more to them than we think. All we can do is wait for more information. I trust the other Avengers will safely locate them.”

 

     “And if they don’t?” Loki asked, looking at Thor. Thor noticed his eyes were not doubtful, but a bit fearful.

 

     “They will. It just may take some time.”

 

     Loki slipped back down into the chair, bitterly content with the answer. Thor suddenly realized he had something he had to do. He stood up.

 

     “I just realized I still have not picked up my room,” He lied. “You are welcome to sleep, it may take me a bit.”

 

     He hoped the lie was convincing enough, and went back to his room, quickly snagging the hologram device from the kitchen table.

 

 

 

 

_Loki-_

 

     Loki raised his eyebrows, watching his brother slink away. Does he really take Loki for an idiot? He shook his head. He certainly did need better lying techniques. He yawned, lazily looking out the window. There was a slight drizzle outside, typical fall weather. He was still a bit tired, come to think of it. He got up and shuffled towards his room. The hardwood felt chilly under his feet. He had almost reached the door when he noticed a very distant hushed voice. His eyebrows knitted as he tried to make out what his brother was saying. He walked toward his brother's room to get a better listen, careful to make make a sound. He reached the corner when he would finally make out the words.

 

     “I understand your concern, but my brother was not responsible for any of this!” Thor said a bit heatedly.

 

     “How can you be sure?” Another voice said. He recognized it as the Stark man.

 

     “I can see it in his eyes,” Thor said. His eyes? Really?

 

     “There’s a change in him,” He continued. “You didn’t see it, but he’s different since you’ve last seen him.”

 

     “Like what? Has he started knitting cashmere sweaters?”

 

     “If you were locked up and tortured, would you be the same? The fact he is still sane is a miracle in itself. He’s still scared, he’s been having awful nightmares, crying,” His voice got soft.

 

     “I’ve never seen him so broken.”

 

    Loki put a hand over his mouth and leaned against the wall.

 

     “Tortured? All I was told was he was locked up.” Stark sounded concerned, angry almost. Why?

 

     “He still bears scars around his wrists from the chains, they haven’t healed yet. When I found him, he was covered in dry blood and dirt. He hasn’t opened up much about the incident, but whatever happened gave him some sort of attack.”

 

     “Attack? Like a panic attack?” Now Stark sounded a bit scared. Not like frightened, but fearful. Fearful for him. Now that he thought about it, maybe he did have a panic attack.

 

     “I think. It was my fault, I hurt him, and I think he had a flashback. He just... Did not look good. He was on the floor and kept repeating the same thing over and over. Nothing I’d ever seen him do.”

 

     Tony went silent for a second.

 

     “I wish I would’ve known that before I so blatantly accused him. Poor guy.”

 

     “It happened right after, I did not believe him until it happened,” Thor said. “He hasn’t gotten in any mischief, he’s been fairly reserved. He is keeping things from me though.”

 

_Don’t you do it,_ Loki thought panicked. _Don’t you say a word of what I think you’re about to say!_

 

     “What?”

 

     There was a silence. All that Loki could hear was his increasing breathing.

 

     “I do not know if I should say it, it is something personal to him. I don’t even think he’s aware I know.”

 

     “If it’s something I shouldn’t know, then we should keep it that way,” He said.

 

     “I agree.”

 

     Stark sighed.

 

     “Well, I’m going to talk to Stephen and see if there’s a way and can drop in. In the meantime, take good care of your brother. Heaven knows he needs it.”

 

     He heard Thor laugh.

 

     “I will. Thank you for your concern, I am sure Loki would feel better knowing he has you on his side.”

 

     “Tell him I’m looking out for him. I will look more into the issue we’ve been having, and I’ll let you know when I’m coming. I still have a drink I promised him,” He laughed.

 

     Loki smiled. He couldn’t believe he still remembered that.

 

     “I will await your next call. It was good speaking to you.”

 

     They said their goodbyes and ended the call. Loki stayed still, processing everything. Stark believed him? One mental breakdown and everyone’s on your side, apparently. He sort of wished it was fake, but it wasn’t. He couldn't believe Thor told him all that, just to make him believe Loki. Using his own brother's weakness to make him sound authentic. He heard a door close, and footsteps approaching. Quickly, he disappeared and reappeared in his chair. Just a few seconds later, Thor appeared around the corner.

 

     “Cleaned it already?” He asked, fake yawning and stretching.

 

     “Yes, It wasn’t as dirty as I first excepted. “Listen, Strange has notified me Mr. Stark might be dropping in. Who knows what for.”

 

_Liar,_ Loki thought.

 

     “Maybe he’s taken pity on me,” Loki said bitterly.

 

     “Loki you know it’s not like that,” Thor said.

 

     “Mmhm.”

 

     “Brother do not be so difficult,”

 

     Loki rolled his eyes and stood up.

 

     “I’m going to shower.” He said, avoiding his brothers face.

 

     “Loki-”

 

     Loki was already out of the living room before he could say anything. He wiped a tear from his face and rounded the corner, not wanting any more conversation.

 


	7. Ch. 7

_Loki-_

 

    That next night had gone pretty well.

 

    Or at least, that’s what Thor thought.

 

    He had no idea Loki had silenced his room so anyone outside wouldn’t hear a thing. Thankfully Thor hadn’t come in since he stormed off. The night went by slow, he had tried sleeping but woke up sobbing. Any sleep longer than an hour would be filled with horrendous nightmares, and he couldn’t do anything about them, so he stayed up. He ended up reading the night away. Once he got bored with that he tinkered around with his magic.

 

    That’s when he sort of got worried.

 

   Many things he attempted came out as weak spurts of energy, fizzling to the ground. Even simple things, such as transforming ended in disaster. Other things he could do fine, such as the silencing spell and a few others. He paced all morning, trying to figure out what hindered his abilities, but came out empty-handed. It was about noon when Thor finally knocked.

 

   “Loki? Your door is locked.”

 

    “I’m aware,” He said, sitting on the bed.

 

    “Could you possibly… unlock it?” He asked.

 

   Loki flicked his hand to unlock it, but it remained locked.

 

   “Any day?”

 

    Loki rolled his eyes and unlocked the door.

 

    “Quiet night, no bad dreams?” Thor asked, stepping in.

 

    “None,” Loki lied, placing a quick smile on his face.

 

   “That is good, hopefully, there are no more,” Thor grinned, patting Loki on the back.

 

    “Tony Stark is on his way in, also. He is bringing breakfast.” Thor mentioned, sitting on Loki’s bed. He ran his hand across the top. “Your bed looks neat. Already made it?”

 

    “Yes, I simply cannot stand an unmade bed,” He said, folding his arms in front of him.

 

    “Brother, no offense, but you look like Hela,” Thor said abruptly, looking up. “Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?”

 

    “Hey,” He said, feeling slightly insulted. “And yes, in fact, I did.”

 

    Thor sighed, shaking his head.

 

   “It seems you are back to your old self,” he said quietly.

 

    “What do you mean?”

 

   “I can feel you growing distant again, Loki. I can tell you didn’t get an ounce of sleep last night, and I know for a fact you had another nightmare. Why all of a sudden have you reverted to your old ways?” He said, fiddling with a loose thread on the duvet.

 

    Loki was speechless. His brother was more vigilant than he gave him credit for.

 

    “I don’t know what you're talking about.” He said.

 

    “Yes, you do. Brother, just for a day I saw past what you’ve shown me for years. You showed me,” He paused. “You showed me you. The brother I grew up with. I saw you building your wall, and it killed me knowing I couldn’t break it down. Not even with the mightiest hammer.”

 

    He laughed, “This is so corny, but I cannot tell you how much it meant to me when you let me sleep with you. I felt…. I felt like I was finally being a good brother to you.”

 

    Loki felt a lump in his throat form, he pushed it down, but it remained.

 

    “I didn’t know it means that much to you. And don’t think for a second you haven’t been a good brother, your the best anyone could ask for. It’s my fault for shoving you away.” He would’ve said more, but tears were threatening to fall. He rubbed his eye.

 

    “Does that mean you’ll let me help you?”

 

    “Help me what?” Loki asked, still rubbing his eye.

 

   “Help you through this,” Thor laughed. “It doesn't take sorcery to know you went through Hel down there. Out of all the times you choose to shut me out, this is the one time I’m not going to allow it- Loki are you crying?”

 

    “Absolutely not,” Loki said, trying his hardest to hide his face.

 

   “Try and get your poker face on, brother. Stark will arrive any moment.”

 

    Thor opened the door while Loki aggressively rubbed his eyes, thankful his brother hadn’t tried hugging him. Once he felt he looked presentable, he stepped out. To his surprise, Stark was in the kitchen, holding up two plastic bags in either hand.

 

    “Bageeelsss,” He said awkwardly, holding up the sacks. _This should be interesting,_ Loki thought to himself.

 

          ……

 

     “So, have you found out anything?” Thor asked. The three had settled at the table,  talking and eating.

 

     “Sort of,” Stark began, a bagel in his mouth. “We infiltrated their old base, looking for clues and whatnot, and we found they aren’t as old-fashioned as we initially thought.”

 

     “And?”

 

     “They had many computers, technologies even I couldn’t work. Even Mr. ‘I have Several PHDs I got this’ didn’t know what to do with it. Why they left it behind we aren’t sure about, but they sure are full of surprises. Which brings me to another thing.”

 

     He turned to Loki.

 

     “Loki, can you transform into something real quick? Anything.”

 

     Loki eyed Stark.

 

     “Why?”

 

     “Just, real quick.”

 

     “I cannot.” He admitted.

 

     Stark leaned back. “That’s what I was afraid of. Loki, be truthful, have your powers been working at all?”

 

     “At first yes, recently… no. Why are you asking?”

 

     “We found storage tanks,” He said, addressing both brothers again. “Upon further analysis, we discovered they were made to extract and hold things. It’s still sketchy, but we tested positive abnormal readings. Ones we’ve never seen. We have reason to believe they’ve been draining sorcerers of their abilities, containing them, and attempting to inject it into themselves. That or they’re druggies but..”

 

     “I would’ve felt it,” Loki said, shaking his head. “You cannot just take someone's power without them noticing.”

 

     “They may have covered it up with physical pain, so you wouldn’t feel it internally. Or even while you were knocked out,” He said, crossing his arms. “You were segregated from the rest of the inmates, right?”

 

     “Yes.”

 

     “You are powerful, so I’m going out on a limb to say it took them a lot to break you. If they ever did. They needed you separated because they knew you possessed lots of magic. They weren’t done with you, so I’m guessing that’s why they’re hunting you down. They lost a God, they will stop at nothing to get you back.”

 

     Loki stared at Stark, his mouth agape.

 

     “Thing is, they can’t use that magic forever. They would inject it, but it’s only temporary. They need more. Like a drug. As time passes, their tactics will get even more outrageous and feverish.” He took another bite of his bagel.

 

    “That’s all we can really say for now. There’s a ton we still don’t know. I’m afraid it’s just the tip of the iceberg right now.”

 

    “This is distressing news,” Thor said, “but news nonetheless. I wish there was immediate action that could be taken.”

 

    “We do too.”

 

    “Did you know about them before this?” Loki asked. Stark nodded.

 

    “A long time ago I invested years of work into exposing them. I gave up, there wasn’t nearly enough information. Now I think it’s time to reopen my work and take them down.”

 

   “You said these beings are nearly impossible to track down, why would you help us now?”

 

    Stark smiled. “They mess with one of us, they mess with all of us. It’s personal now.”

 

    “...One of us?” Loki asked slowly.

 

    “Once you utter the words ‘we have a hulk’, you’re an Avenger.” He laughed.

 

    “You hear that Loki?” Thor said, playfully pushing his shoulder. “You’ve been accepted.”

 

    “I’m... honored,” Loki said, “but I am not cut out to be one of you.”

 

    “You have no choice. You would be a very valuable member, We need someone as cunning as you, who can get into our enemies heads. We can talk about that later though.”

 

    “So, these Rinkos have been kidnapping sorcerers and draining them..?” Thor asked, leaning forward.

 

    “Until death, I’m afraid. Who knows how strong they are because of that.”

 

   “Those cheating bastards!” He growled, hitting his fist on the table.

 

    “Well they did just kill a politician, so can you really be surprised?” Loki said.

 

    “Loki, this is no joke,” Thor said. “You are in danger.”

 

    “Not immediately, though,” Stark added. “If you’ve both been in here the whole time, there’s no way they could track you.”

 

    Loki’s chest tightened.

 

    “Loki, you look like you have something to say,” Thor said. His eyes went wide. “You didn’t…”

 

    “It was only for a moment! I was simply getting some air, I never left the property brother, I swear-”

 

    “We had a deal,” He said angrily. “How did you even get out?”

 

    “What did you think I was reading the first night? Moby Dick? I found spell books. It wasn’t that difficult.” Loki shot back.

 

    “Then why are you still here?! If you could’ve left the whole time-”

 

    “We,” Tony cut off their argument. “Can discuss this later. Loki, when was this?”

 

    “A few nights ago.”

 

    “If they did discover you, they would’ve attacked when you were most vulnerable. When you bypassed that magic, it probably drained what little you had. But it’s possible you’re both still under the radar.” Tony said. Loki looked at Thor, who had leaned back in the chair with crossed arms. His face looked like a mix of anger and hurt. Loki looked away.

 

    “What are we supposed to do? Wait until they attack?” Loki said.

 

    “We don’t know yet. We aren’t sure of their capabilities yet. The only advantage we have is that they’ve left their home base, so we have home territory. You also need more time to recover before you do anything,” He said.

 

    “Are you suddenly my father?” He said sarcastically.

 

    “No, I’m looking out for you. I’m not throwing you into battle with your weakened state. I know you want revenge, but we can’t risk you getting hurt.”

 

    “Why not?”

 

    “Some of us care about you, Loki,” Stark said seriously. “You’ve gone through enough.”

 

    That statement shut Loki right up.

 

   “What is our next course of action?” Thor asked, thankfully not as angry anymore.

 

    “Our team splits up and tries to find more information. You guys are just going to have to stay put for a bit longer, let Loki rest. I’ll probably drop in when I have more information.” He said, stuffing his last piece of bagel in his mouth.

 

    “Unless you want to come along?” He asked Thor.

 

   Loki looked over to Thor.

 

    “A tempting request, but I will not leave my brother alone.”

 

    Stark grinned.

 

    “Good. Summon me if anything at all happens, even anything small,” He said standing up.

 

   A portal appeared next to him,

 

    “Oh, before I forget!”

 

    He reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a can of soda, tossing it to Loki.

 

    “Here’s that drink I promised you. I didn’t know what you liked, so I hope you like Coke.”

 

    Loki caught the drink, then looked up at Stark, who disappeared before he could say anything. He looked over to Thor.

 

    “Thor, please believe me when I tell you I never left the porch,” He pleaded, setting the drink down. “I only went to get fresh air, I had no intentions of leaving.”

 

    “Then why did you learn the spell?” Thor asked, looking down at his hands on the table.

 

   “Okay, so maybe I was going to at first…”

 

    Thor glared.

 

    “I was going to leave in the night,” He confessed, sitting down. “But after you checked in on me, I felt obligated not to go. After the nightmare, I couldn’t think of leaving.”

 

    He chuckled.

 

    “I felt a lot safer with you near, believe it or not.”

 

    “Why did you not tell me?”

 

    Loki put his head on his hand and shrugged his shoulders.

 

    “I did not want you to think less of me. To think I’m weak.”

 

    There. He said it. His eyes glanced up at Thor, who was smiling at him warmly.

 

    “Loki, nothing in this world would make me think less of you. And you are not weak, these past few days you showed me how strong you really are.

 

    “How could have I possibly looked strong to you?”

 

    “Nobody else could have handled that sort of torture like you did. You put on a strong face, even when you thought you looked weak. And besides, remember when I put that electrocutioner on you?”

 

    “How could I forget?” He said.

 

    “Korg told me how he pressed a small thing and found out laying on the ground. Awake. I, the God of Thunder was knocked out every single time they used that blasted thing on me. You weren’t. That in itself is pretty impressive. Also, sorry about that.”

 

   Loki grinned.

 

    “It wasn’t the best half hour of my life.”

 

   Thor laughed.

 

   “That’s just one reason, care for me to go on?”

 

    “As much as I love hearing people talk about me, I think I’ve heard enough” He chuckled.

 

    Thor patted him on the shoulder. “Now that’s what I call positive development.” He joked.

 

    “Don’t get used to it.” He said, smiling. “Now, I think I’m due for a shower,” He said, getting up.

 

    “Yeah, you better, stinky.”

 

   “What did you call me?”

 

   “Stinky!”

 

    “Stupid!” Loki shot back.

 

    Thor laughed. “Go take your shower.”

 

    Loki laughed, walking to the bathroom. It was upstairs, where he hadn’t really been. He glanced at the can of soda on the table as he walked, which had writing going up the side that read 'Friend.' _Friend_? He decided it probably meant nothing and was probably just Stark choosing a random drink. He went up the stairs and found the door to the bathroom.

 

   He had no idea that behind the door laid a Rinko. Neither did Thor until he heard his brothers scream.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I’M SORRY BUT YOU WILL ALL BE LEFT ON THIS CLIFFHANGER FOR THE WEEK. I’m heading off to camp, so I wrote you guys two chapters to compensate. I am sorry I have to leave you guys like this, but I felt it was the only way. I needed a cliffhanger anyway. Did anyone catch what Strange was doing by the way? Spam the comment section while I leave! I would be HYSTERICAL to come back to a bunch of comments and kudos! Your comments make me actually scream with joy. So comment away PLEZ! I’ll return Friday, and am writing the next chapter as we speak so you guys will get the next chapter as soon as possible. :) Anyways, I love you guys a ton, thanks for making this story already so popular. I’m super excited to see how many people read when I get back. Make me the happiest person on earth and drop a comment! I reply to all! Also, I was about to put Pop instead of Soda, but I know not a lot of people call it that so I tried avoiding as much conflict as possible. Fizzy Drink, Soft Drink. I made it Coke also for people who refer to it as that. What do you guys call it? I’ve always called it Pop, but I get attacked for that. XD.


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAPO YOU GUYS I’M SORRY THE WAIT WAS SO LONG! I was at camp as you know, then the day after I had someone over (Saturday and Sunday) who I haven’t talked with in over a year, then I camped AGAIN at one of my youth leaders houses, went to Lake Michigan on Monday, got home at night, two people stayed over and left just a few hours ago. Oh yeah and I’m like sick now, I have a migraine and stuff it’s fantastic. So yeah this chapter is sorta short, so I’m sorry. I hope you enjoy a very not hurt Loki. Also, to answer the question about Strange, he was checking to make sure Loki wasn’t a clone. His hand would’ve gone through. He suspected this because of how odd Loki was acting. Your guy’s guesses were honestly better than the answer so kudos to you guys for being way more creative haha! Anyway, I don’t know when I’ll be able to update again. Hopefully, this sickness goes away. Either that or I’ll suffer and write (which I am already doing). Thanks for understanding! Love you guys.

     Thor nearly flipped over the table standing up, instinct took over his body as he tore up the stairs. He frantically spun in place, trying to figure out where the bathroom was.

 

     “Loki!” He called, finally finding the door.

 

     He rushed in, ready to attack, but again, there was nobody except Loki, who was sitting on the floor in the space between the bathtub and wall. He held a dagger in his hand and was breathing heavily.

 

     “What happened?” Thor asked, noting a knife embedded in the wall next to the door.

 

     “Rinko,” He breathed. “The knife went right through him. He wasn’t real,”

 

     Thor walked over and kneeled next to his brother. His face was pale.

 

     “What do you mean he wasn’t real?” He asked softly.

 

     Loki shook his head. “Some sort of illusion, I saw the knife go right through him, then he vanished.”

 

    “Like a clone?”

 

     “Maybe.”

 

     “Stark will not be happy to hear about this,” Thor said, running a hand through his hair.

 

     “He doesn’t need to know.”

 

     Thor looked down at his brother confused.

 

      “Why not? Loki, you were just attacked and yet you insist we say nothing?”

 

     Loki leaned his head back. “It wasn’t real. Maybe I did not even see what I thought.”

 

     “Don’t you dare start doubting yourself, Loki,” Thor said, pulling the younger up. “You know what you saw. We will mention it to Stark, and he will figure things out.” He assured him.

 

     “You take your shower, and I’ll be sitting out here. I’ll call Stark.”

 

     “Thor, you don’t have to babysit me,” Loki said, raising his eyebrows.

 

     “I don’t feel like walking all the way back down those stairs.”

 

     “How else are you going to get the device? To call him?”

 

     Thor held out the holographic device with a smile.

 

     “I now have pockets. They come in quite handy.” He said, motioning to his jeans he had been wearing. He reached into his other pocket, pulling out a handful of toothpicks.

 

     “Look how many you can fit!”

 

     Loki laughed, which made Thor smile. Of course, he wouldn’t just carry them around for no reason, he knew it would make his brother laugh at some point. He liked to think ahead sometimes.

 

     “Thor, of all the things you can put in these pockets, why toothpicks?”

 

     “They remind me of little swords,” He said, holding one between his index finger and thumb. “I am sure you could stab someone with them if you tried hard enough.”

 

     “You can,” Loki said, a little too knowingly. “Okay, well you call Stark or whatever you were about to do, I’m going to shower and hope another gremlin doesn’t crawl up through the sewer.” He said.

 

     Thor chuckled. “Have fun,” He said, then walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

     He pulled out the device and set it down on the wood floors, pressing the button. It idled for a moment or two before showing Stark, who was standing in his kitchen.

 

     “It hasn’t been twenty minutes!” He said. Thor rubbed the back of his neck.

 

     “Yes, that is what we thought as well.”

 

     “Are you guys alright? What happened?” He asked, sitting down on a stool.

 

     “Loki had gone up to take a shower and said one appeared there. He threw a knife at it, but it went through like a ghost. It was gone before I reached him.”

 

     “Is Loki okay?”

 

     “Yes, he is fine. Shaken up, but unharmed.”

 

     Stark put his hand on the sides of his head and sighed.

 

     “Good, good. Well, I’ll have Stephen pop back in and try reinforcing the force fields. At least the thing wasn’t there in the flesh. We will do our best to keep them away from you.”

 

     "Thank you, Stark. Your help is very much appreciated by my brother and I.”

 

     “Don’t mention it. Your guy’s safety is top priority right now. Stephen should be out in an hour or two. Call if something else happens, anything.”

 

     Thor nodded silently as the transmission fizzed out. He scooted backward, resting against the wall next to the door. He picked at his hands, thinking. It was crazy how much his brother had changed. The only word he could really use to describe it was broken. It felt somewhat cheesy, to describe he could see it in Loki’s eyes. He had always sensed a deep sadness in him, that’s why he fought for his sake so tirelessly. The sadness was there, but there was more now. Fear, almost a childlike innocence, something he could never explain to Stark. Which brought him to another thing. He was confused. Honored, yet confused on Stark's concern. He had been Loki’s enemy and now seemed to care about him more than himself. True, Thor had been Loki’s enemy as well, but at the end of the day, they were brothers. He and Stark are but acquaintances. He sighed and slid down the wall a bit. He was at an absolute loss at what to do, not only about the Rinko situation but with Loki. He was sure he had got to him earlier when he explained how Loki would always shut him out, but it was common knowledge he would try again. To distance himself, and act cold.

 

     Like the Villain.

     

     He never truly saw Loki as a villain, but as someone who made many bad choices. Yes, killing people is definitely a horrid thing, and his actions had many consequences, but at the end of the day seeing him in his father's dungeon broke his heart. His tear stained eyes, messy hair sitting on the floor surrounded by discarded and broken things. He considered that at the time, that was the most broken he had seen him. If he would’ve been told then how Loki was now, he would insist it wasn’t his brother. That there was no way. No way that he would be so helpless, scared.

 

     But it was him.

 

     Thor sighed quietly, crossing one ankle over the other. His mind could hardly process how quickly everything had changed. Just a week before, he thought his brother was dead. Now, he’s here, and everything was different. He smiled to himself. Finally, he would be able to help his brother, who for so long denied needing anything, even as small as a tissue. He wouldn't let him grow cold again. Thor sat in silence, the running water faint behind him, and thought until eventually, his mind took him far away.


	9. Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, before reading, if any of you want to draw any art to go with this story, I would SO THRILLED TO SEE IT! I don't care if you think you're the worst artist, I guarantee you-you aren't. Send me the art on my Instagram @keste24 or @sngstr.24 or @hamsickle !! I just have a feeling there are some artists on our midst. Even sketches will probably make me cry from happiness. I've been trying so hard to draw something for this and it isn't working haha, I'm sure like everyone here is better than me at drawing lol.

     Stephen had come later that day, just as Tony had said. After reinforcing all the fields, he stayed a while to talk.

 

      “So the thing wasn’t real?” He asked for what felt like the hundredth time to Thor. He rubbed his head.

 

     “Yes,” He replied calmly. “How many times must we establish this?”

 

     While he and Strange talked, Thor couldn’t help but notice Loki, who sat withdrawn on the other couch. Every now and then he would catch him looking out the window solemnly.

 

    That’s when he got his idea.

 

     “Mr. Strange,” He said abruptly. “Do you have force fields for moving objects?”

 

     “Like people?” He questioned, almost sounding offended.

 

    “I was thinking more..” He paused. “Midgardian transportation.”

 

      He saw Loki perk up from the corner of his eye.

 

     “Like a car?”

 

     “Yes.”

 

     “What are thinking of, exactly?”

 

     Thor looked over to Loki, who quickly looked away, obviously not wanting to say anything.

 

    “Anything to allow us to travel under the Rinkos radar,” He said, Strange looked uncertain for a moment.

 

     “I suppose I could, I can’t guarantee you will be for sure untraceable though. Those Rinkos have loopholes for everything. Might I ask what you need to travel for, exactly?”

 

      “Just for some fresh air, a little change,” he said. “So, can you do it?”

 

     “Of course I can do it,” Strange said, the offended tone resurfaced. “Can you drive a car?”

 

     “Yes,” Thor replied confidently. “Quite well, actually.”

 

     He took a drivers course a while back but kept it secret. He knew if people found out, he would be badgered for rides from the other Avengers, so he decided to not say anything. If he was being honest, he barely passed, Learning was a tedious task, but with practice, he got the hang of it.

 

     “Do you have your license?”

 

     “Yes.”

 

     Strange leaned back, defeated.

 

     “Fine, you win, I’ll let you go- under one condition.”

 

     “Which is?”

 

     He pulled out a disk-shaped thing and tossed it to Thor.

 

     “You keep this with you. It detects the location and will notify me if anything goes wrong.”

 

     Thor tossed the object around in his hand. It was cool to the touch and was as big as his palm.

 

     "You still do not trust me?” He chuckled, looking up. Strange on the other hand was completely serious.

 

     “It’s not you I do not trust,” he said plainly.

 

     Thor saw Loki cast his eyes down to the ground shamefully.

 

     “I’ll be back in ten minutes. Any vehicle preference?”

 

     “One that works,” Thor replied. Strange sighed loudly, closing his eyes, then vanished.

 

    There was a short moment of silence before Thor decided to strike up a conversation.

 

    “How do you feel about the countryside?”

 

     “I don’t understand what you’re trying to do,” Loki said quietly.

 

     Thor shook his head, grinning marginally.

 

     “Brother, sometimes gestures of kindness can be done without an ulterior motive.”

 

     “I still cannot see why you show me one, You heard Strange, I can’t be trusted,” He shook his head as he talked.

 

     “He has his opinions and I have mine,” Thor said. Loki looked up without moving his head.

 

     “Your confidence in me is misplaced. I am better off staying here.”

 

     Thor couldn’t help but notice Loki’s voice falter a bit as he talked.

 

     “You’ve given me no reason not to trust you since we’ve been here.”

 

     “Really? I beg to differ.” Loki retorted. Thor crossed his arms.

 

     “You’re coming whether you like it or not. You need some fresh air and sunlight anyways. You’re pale.”

 

     “That is a very childish thing to attack me on,” Loki said, throwing a pillow at Thor.

 

    “How will I explain to everyone a vampire threw a pillow at me? Wow, what an experience!” Thor laughed, throwing the pillow back at Loki.

 

     “You stop it,”

 

      “Make me.” Thor dared, smugly.

 

     Loki stood up quickly, scaring Thor, who tipped the recliner he was in.

 

     “Wait wait!” He yelled just before being hit in the face hard by the pillow. He crawled away, laughing.

 

     “This is not fair! At last, give me a pillow!” He said, backing away.

 

    Loki tossed him another pillow from the couch, but as we went to catch it disappeared into thin air.

 

     “Really? You wasted your magic on that?”

 

     “What? I thought you liked tricks,” Loki chucked, mocking Thor. Before Thor could say anything he was nailed again.

 

     “That’s it!”

 

      He charged at Loki, tackling him to the ground. They both hit the ground, Thor had Loki pinned down, but Loki shoved him away with the pillow on his face.

 

     “You’ll never win,” Thor said, muffled by the pillow.

 

     “Yes, I will,” Loki said, pushing Thor backward. Before he could roll away Loki sat on top of him.

 

     “Oh come on, this isn’t fair either!”

 

     “All is fair in pillow wars, remember? You made that rule.”

 

      “That was years ago when you didn’t weigh like five hundred pounds!”

 

     “That’s your problem, not mine.”

 

     Thor dropped his head onto the floor in defeat. He wasn’t used to being bested by Loki.

 

      “Do you yield, brother?” Loki asked, still perched on Thor’s chest.

 

     “Never,” He muttered, attempting to slip out, but no avail. Loki laughed.

 

     “Ah, sweet victory.”

 

     Thor was about to say something when Strange suddenly appeared into the room. Both brothers stood up immediately, brushing themselves off. Strange raised an eyebrow.

 

     “I left for ten minutes, and it looks like a hundred chickens were savagely murdered,” he said.

 

     Thor looked around and realized the pillow must’ve had a hole in it because feathers coated the floor. Loki cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

     “Sorry.”

 

     “It’s fine, nothing that can’t be cleaned up. I got a car for you,” He said, beckoning them to the window.

 

     They walked over and leaned out. To Thor’s surprise, a blue pickup sat in the driveway. It looked dusty, and rust on it.

 

     “The guy said it was a Chevy… 1973 c20 or something like that? I’m not a genius on cars, but it runs well.”

 

     He tossed Thor the keys.

 

     “And don’t forget that tracker I gave you.”

 

     “You’re just... Giving me the truck? I’m honored but-”

 

     “Not me. Anthony.”

 

     Thor cocked his head to the side.

 

     “Stark?”

 

     “I told him about the request, and he immediately started insisting we get you a sports car. I insisted we start with something a bit more rugged.”

 

     Thor looked at Loki, who looked back at him, equally surprised.

 

     “Tell him he has our sincerest thanks,” Loki said. “And that we hope to repay his kindness.”

 

     “I’ll see what I can do,” Strange said, flashing a quick smile. “Don’t hit anyone. I already put every charm I could think of on the car, from the outside nobody can recognize you.”

 

     “Thank you again, Mr. Strange. It feels like the millionth time you’ve helped us,” Thor said.

 

     “I don’t get as many chances to help people like I used to. I felt it was time.” He said.

 

     They exchanged a few more words before Strange left, teleporting the two and the tracking device into the truck as he did. They fell into the seats, shaking the truck a bit. The interior was nice, fabric seats, and carried a slight musty smell that wasn’t overpowering. It was clean and looked a bit old. Thor looked over to Loki, who sat awkwardly in the seat.

 

     “Not used to cars, I see?” Thor laughed.

 

     Loki rolled his eyes and smiled. Thor smiled too and placed the tracker in the cup holder. He glanced back over at Loki and realized something stuck out to him. It was how he held himself. For example, when they went to Midgard for their father, and he insisted he wore a black suit. He didn’t like loose, Midgardian clothes, and refused to stoop to that ‘low level’. Now, he was wearing a dark green sweater-like shirt, and dark colored jeans, sitting in an old pickup. He had to laugh, Loki always insisted he would never dress like a Midgardian, or act like one, but here he was. He put the keys in the ignition, and the truck roared to life.

 

      “Where to, Loki?” He asked.

 

     “Far.” He said simply, putting an arm out the window.

 

     “Far away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, my headache went away for the most part. Bad news? My power went out for a while lol. Good news? I ordered a ton of breadsticks. Bad news? I ate them all and might die. Anywho, you can look up the truck if you want, I just sorta imagined it as something they would drive. The next chapter is inspired by this awesome fanart. I can feel my headache coming back, so I'm gonna go. An update soon! Comment what you want to see happen before the story ends! Time is running out! (I'll shout you out at the end of the chapter if I work in your ideas!)
> 
> Isn't Tony so nice? And Strange? They're like the dream team. Ah. My children. 
> 
> Edit: I totally forgot! I'll be writing a little extra chapter in which we see Thor learn how to drive the "Midgardian Vehicular". It's a crazy process and will be a little break from our regularly scheduled angst. It may be in this book or a totally different addition. You guys can decide what I should do, and if I should write it :)
> 
> *Art Inspo for next chapter below*
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0e/79/e1/0e79e187a728a3d3228deb203e992b63--road-trips-loki-fan-art.jpg 
> 
> Credit to the artist, WantsToBelieve.Tumblr ! Check them out and support them!


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki take an evening drive while Tony researches more into the Rinkos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE WOW! Well, a quick run down, a friend sent me a fanfiction. I sobbed for a long time, made myself a ton of tea and wrote. Also, thanks for the idea's you guys have been sending in! I love them! Each one has been written down, and I'm working them into the story as we speak. Don't hesitate to send in more! Also, if you don't see them right away, it's probably because I have them in later on. Also, you probably don't care, but I'll be getting a new laptop tomorrow. It's not as nice as this one, but it's bigger and hopefully lighter. I don't know if it'll interfere with the story, but if I don't update again right away its probably because of that. I need to reinstall my drawing tablet, Grammarly, and other things I have on here. I'm really going to miss Open Office, which I used long ago before I even had Wi-Fi. Gotta love Dial-Up up until... what? A year ago? Yeah, it was awful. I'm excited, yet intrigued on what it will be like. It's an ACER, which plenty good reviews. I'm using an HP at the moment, so idk what it will be like tbh.

     It looked like a scene from a movie. The evening had brought an array of colors, oranges, pinks, yellows into the sky. Like a painting perfectly crafted. The way the clouds wisped and sculpted what looked like mountains in the sky took Loki’s breath away as they traveled along the open dirt road. They passed by farms, wide open fields, and under canopies of trees at some points. The window was rolled down, letting the crisp, clean air circulate through.

 

      “You’re awfully quiet over there,” Thor said. “Something on your mind?”

 

     Loki kept looking out the window, they were nearing a large patch of trees.

 

      “Not particularly, no.” He replied, silently wishing the sky could be visible once again as it was blocked.

 

      Thor was silent for a moment.

 

      “I know you’re not keen on conversation much these days-”

 

  _Here we go_ , Loki thought to himself.

 

      “-but I just wanted to talk a bit.”

 

     Loki nodded his head, still avoiding any sort of eye contact. Usually, when he didn’t seem interested, Thor didn’t push. It was something he did, as much he didn't like to admit, very often.

 

     “I know you’ve been going through Hel these past few days, and there’s no denying that, and I wish there was more I could do,” he took a breath. “It’s just… I’ve known you since forever, Loki, and I always looked up to you so much. You were my world.”

 

     Loki turned his head, stunned by Thor’s words. He had said something similar one other time, in the elevator in Sakaar. Thor kept his eyes on the road, though. He looked distant.

 

     “You? Looked up to.. me?” Loki asked. Thor smiled and nodded.

 

     “I did. Still, do. You always were so calm, collected, you never let your feelings show. You made wise decisions based on the good of other people.”

 

     Loki looked down at his lap.

 

     “I grew up thinking Father would most certainly make you king. Me? I was rebellious, loudmouthed, ignorant. I thought I could fight most of Asgard’s warriors at age Eleven with one hand behind my back I was so brash.” Thor chuckled. “I was envious of you. As foolish as I sound probably, I wanted to be like you so badly.”

 

     “How in the nine realms were you jealous of me? Don’t get me wrong, I-I’m honored, but me? Thor, you had it all. You had Father's attention, the praise of all of Asgard, maidens on your left and right. You were undefeated in battle, everyone loved you.” Loki said, exasperated.

 

     “Everyone except for you..” Thor said quietly. “I fought tirelessly, yet we grew so distant I felt I didn’t know you anymore. It broke my heart.”

 

     “Thor, I’ve always loved you. Yes, we had our differences but…” Loki trailed off, taking a breath.

 

     “My own jealousy overtook me. You had it all. The praises of thousands, Mother and Father most definitely prefer you-”

 

     “No. Loki that is not true. You’ve told yourself that for years, but they loved you so, so much. Especially mother. Do you know how proud she would be of you?” Thor said.

 

     “What for? I’ve done nothing credible.”

 

     Thor sighed. “Mere accomplishments did not determine how pleased she was with you. It was you. Your heart.”

 

     Loki grew quiet.

 

     “Listen, I’m getting way off topic, but what I’m really trying to say is for years I felt we weren’t even brothers,”

 

     Loki felt a lump form in his throat as Thor’s words.

 

      He reached over, clapping Loki’s shoulder.

 

      “But things are different. You’re all I have left now, Loki, and I’m all you have. We need each other more than ever, and I’m willing to be here right by your side forever. I’ve missed you.”

 

     Loki turned away, discreetly wiping tears from his eyes.

 

     “I’ve missed you as well,” He said, trying to mask the shakiness in his voice.

 

     “Would you look at that!” Thor said suddenly, pointing past him, out the passenger window.

 

     Loki looked up and was greeted by something remarkable. The sky had grown a bit darker, now presenting the colors flawlessly. The sun shone through just barely. A dark orange lighting up the sky as it took its final breaths. Pollens, white and fluffy flew towards the windshield and past them like light snow, floating carelessly through the air as far as he could see. He laughed quietly, leaning out the window. The early evening air was warm, yet refreshing as it blew on his face, drying the previously shed tears. He folded his arms and rested his head, taking it all in. There was something strange about the sky, yet absolutely stunning as if someone had hand painted it, leaving no detail unfinished.

 

     “It’s amazing,” He breathed.

 

     “There’s just something about Midgardian sunsets I could never really quite explain. I thought it would be better to show you.” Thor said.

 

     Loki continued to gaze out the window, transfixed.

 

     He never saw it, but at that moment Thor smiled lovingly at Loki. Glad he could share something small, yet meaningful with him.

 

 

 

\-----------

 

     Stark sighed as he put a palm on his forehead. Picture after picture, video after video he studied, each leading him farther astray than the next. He took another swig of his coffee, (which may or may not have a few shots of alcohol) and pulled up another picture. He had been at this for nights since Loki’s rescue.

 

      “This is why I gave up on this case,” He muttered, flicking to the next picture.

 

     He spent years trying to uncover The Rinkos after an old friends brother was captured. They were as elusive as they were deadly, yet nobody knew anything about them. They were spoken of almost casually, yet virtually nothing about them has been discovered.

 

     “Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, suddenly popping into the room. He tossed his bag on the table.

 

     “Not on the table, please,” Tony groaned, rubbing his head. He didn’t bother asking why the kid showed up, he just did.

 

     “What the heck is that?”

 

     “Rinko,” He said, sitting up straighter.

 

     Peter leaned on the table, peering at the 3D hologram. It showed an ugly looking thing, that looked part human, part goblin, and part Sasquatch.

 

     “Ned always talked about them, I didn’t think they were real,” Peter whispered. “These are what captured Loki? Why did they capture him and not Mr. Strange? You said they looked for magic, right?” He asked. Tony shrugged.

 

     “The only thing I can tell you is where one of their old bases are, and what they look like.” He said. Years and years of studying and analyzing, and he never came up with anything. He pulled up another piece of footage but quickly scrolled past. He didn’t even remember why he had it, it showed nothing.

 

     “Wait wait! Go back,” Peter said.

 

     “Why?”

 

     “I saw something.”

 

     Tony looked at him quizzically and went back. Peter leaned in, pointing to a far corner of the transmission.

 

     “That guy looks shadier than shady. Look at his hands, freaky.”

 

     He leaned in, just barely you could make out elongated fingers that came to a point. He wore dark clothes and sunglasses and disappeared behind a building. He watched the video replay a few times.

 

     “I studied this thing for actual years, and you found something I never did within seconds. I don’t know about you..”

 

     Peter put his index finger on his head and smiled, walking away.

 

     “That’s that damn internet guy, isn’t it! That you just did!” He called after Peter, who laughed and ran. Tony sighed again and shook his head, focusing back on his work.

 

     He projected an enlarged image of the person and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

 

     “Let’s see what you guy’s really are. Friday, run a scan for this image anywhere you can get access.”

 

     “Scanning.”

 

     Tony waited a moment, furrowing his brow.

 

     “Scan completed. 2746 results have been found. Would you like to review?”

 

     “This is going to be a fun day,” Tony whispered. “A fun, fun day.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK- what do you want to see most next chapter? Is there something, in particular, you really want to see before this story is over?
> 
> Or perhaps another short story?
> 
> Also, I've been blowing off all my friends (except one) recently it's awful. Like 5 people in 2 days. Everyone CHILL I need some time alone XD. Feel honored, you're all my top priority basically. You and food, and tea. Strong morning brew at 4:00 PM? WHY NOT?
> 
> Someone get me help this is like my third cup.
> 
> Also, if you are into mellow, awesome, calming yet existential crisis-inducing music I highly recommend Sleeping at Last. I listen to them when I write, and it's awesome.


	11. Ch. 11

     Thor and Loki had driven out quite a ways before they decided to head back, so by the time they reached the home, it was dark. Thor took a breath as he turned off the ignition, then turned to Loki, who had snoozed off next to him.

 

     “Hey sleeping beauty, we’re home,” he joked. 

 

     “Five more minutes...” Loki mumbled. 

 

     Thor grinned and opened his door. He waited a moment, then laid it on the horn.

 

_      HONNNNNK! _

 

     Thor nearly died from laughter when Loki jerked awake, almost hitting his head on the top of the cab.

 

     “What the Hel, Thor?!”

 

     “I’m sorry... I’m sorry,” Thor wheezed, holding his chest. “I-”

 

     He was cut off when Loki leaned over, quickly placing his hand over Thor’s mouth. He looked at Loki, who put his index finger to his lips. He pointed to the porch where a dark figure stood. 

 

     “What is it?” Thor whispered, moving Loki’s hand. 

 

     “I don’t know, but it doesn’t look too friendly.”

 

     Thor narrowed his eyes as the strange figure moved off the dark porch towards the car. He frantically searched for the device Strange had given him. 

 

     “Hurry up! It’s getting closer.” Loki whispered aggressively. 

 

     “I would if I knew where it was!”

 

     There was a loud knock on the window, caustin Thor to yell involuntarily. His fingers found the edge of the device just in time, he pushed the button quickly.

 

     “Strange we’re outside of the home and this weird looking this is outside of the car-!”

 

     He was cut short as a light illuminated the figure. In its hands held an identical device. He looked up and realized it was Strange, who didn’t look very happy. He stared for a minute, then reluctantly, rolled down the window. The only sound for a moment was Thor’s heavy breathing and the squeaking of the window crank.

 

     “Good evening,” he said, turning off the beeping piece of metal. Thor smiled awkwardly. 

 

     “Out a bit late, were we?” Strange said with a raised eyebrow. Loki coughed from his seat. 

 

     “Well, maybe a bit.”

 

     With a flick of Strange’s hand, the two brothers were teleported back into the living room. They landed on the couch with a soft thud. 

 

     “I almost called Stark on you. You were gone a while,” He said, crossing his arms. He was now seated in a chair across the room. The situation was starting to remind him more and more of when Mother would scold them. 

 

     “Sorry. I must’ve lost track of the time.”

 

     Thor hadn’t realized until now the house was dark and a bit chilly. The only light’s came from the fireplace and a few oil lamps. He turned around in the couch and looked around more. Strange must’ve noticed his confused look.

 

     “No power. Something went out, we’re still trying to figure out what happened.”

 

     Thor glanced at Loki, who looked like he was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute. 

 

     “Stark has requested your presence at the Avenger’s facility tomorrow morning,” he continued. 

 

     “Both of you.”

 

     “What for?” Thor asked. The situation was already odd, but now start wanted to talk to them?

 

     “He can explain that later, one thing I can say is if we don’t get power working, we’ll have to relocate you.”

 

     “Where, exactly?” Loki asked. Strange simply shook his head.

 

     “That’s the tricky part, I’ve been searching for a suitable location, but our options are very limited.”

 

     Thor sat back, crossing his legs. If they couldn’t find a new safe place, it would most definitely give the Rinkos the upper hand.

 

     “It seems battle is becoming inevitable, then.”

 

     “I’m afraid that’s what it’ll come down to,” Strange replied, looking down.

 

     There were a few seconds of heavy silence in the room before Strange changed their topic. 

 

     “Loki, how is your magic?”

 

     Loki snapped his fingers and effortlessly produced a small flame, which burnt intensely. 

 

     “Quite well, actually,” he replied, annoyance traced in his tone. Strange was unfazed.

 

     “As long as those Rinko’s don’t find a way to indirectly drain you, we should expect you to be near full strength soon.”

 

     Thor nodded, trying to suppress an overwhelming heaviness in his chest. Was it fear? He wasn’t really afraid of Rinko’s. He had fought monsters thrice as terrible in the past, yet the feeling lingered. He then realized.

 

     He was afraid for Loki.

 

     He did not think Loki was weak by any means, far from actually, but it didn’t take a sorcerer to know he wasn’t mentally equipped. Not only that, but his magic was still not at full capacity, which he used frequently. Physically-wise, his wounds healed fairly quickly. He regained most to not if all his strength (surely aided by his magic, which would explain it’s limited quantities at first). Physically strong or not, he needed time to recover from what he went through. Even Gods need healing sometimes. 

 

     “Stark will be here around ten tomorrow morning,” Strange said. “So don’t sleep in too late,” A portal appeared next to him as he readied to leave. 

 

     “I hope to see you both there,” he said, then vanished. 

 

     “Well,” Loki said, his mouth set in a hard line. “This isn’t ideal.”

 

     Thor nodded. “I would agree. This doesn’t pertain to you, but it’s quite chilly in here.”

 

     Loki exhaled, smiling. 

 

     “Suffer.”

 

     Thor grinned. The heat from the fire was a bit sufficient, but the October air was definitely able to be felt in the dark home. He looked at the clock, it was already past nine, and considering they had been sleeping in quite a bit, going to bed early would be a good idea. He looked and noticed Loki yawning, and couldn’t help but do the same. 

 

     “I’m surprised your little nap in the car didn’t satisfy you,” He chuckled. Loki yawned again and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

 

     “Me as well,” 

 

     “About time for some shut-eye, hm?”

 

     Loki shrugged, shifting his hands to cover his eyes. Thor frowned.

 

     “Well… how about grabbing something to eat?”

 

     “Not hungry,” Loki mumbled. 

 

     “Something to drink?”

 

     Loki shook his head. 

 

     “Loki, I’m not sure what you want right now,” Thor said, trying to be lighthearted. It must’ve come out wrong though because Loki lifted his head and glared.

 

     “Loki… you’re shutting down again,” Thor said. 

 

     Usually, when Loki shut himself down, Thor wouldn’t say anything. Now, he felt they were doing so well. He couldn’t help it. 

 

     “I have no idea what-”

 

     “Loki, I know you do, don’t try that one again on me,”  

 

     Thor moved closer to Loki. He could hear him exhale softly.

 

     “I’m just tired, that’s all.” He said after a minute. Thor wasn’t entirely convinced, but leaned back and sighed. 

 

     “Then why don’t you go to bed?”

 

     “Too far,” He said. Thor rolled his eyes.

 

     “I feel like we’ve become the Gods of ‘too far to walk’,” He laughed. Loki smiled slightly, his head still in his hands. 

 

     Thor stood up and stretched, yawning loudly.

 

     “Well if you aren’t going to bed, I am.” He said. Loki looked up, for some reason looking slightly bewildered.

 

     “Already?”

 

     “Why, do you have a problem with that?”

 

     Loki shook his head, “no, just rather early for sleep in my opinion.”

 

     “It’s been a long day,” Thor said. “I’m sure you’ll find some books to keep you company.” He said. 

 

     He knew he most likely wasn’t going to sleep, he was more curious to see if Loki would. He was obviously exhausted, but there was something more to him. As usual.

 

     “Okay,” Loki said slowly. “Well, good night.” 

 

     “Good night. Yell if you need anything,” Thor said. He looked at Loki for another moment, then walked away. He almost expected him to say something, and it sounded like he was about to, but Loki kept silent as Thor walked to his room.

 

…

  
  
  


     Loki couldn’t help but stare as Thor walked away. He shook his head and silently cursed himself. Of course, he had to be difficult, and drive Thor away. Isn’t that what he’s best at? He sat back and pulled his legs up to his chest. He hadn’t realized how quiet it was. The darkness poured into every other area of the home. The only light was the yellow glow of the fire. Even that didn’t crackle and pop like it should. 

 

_      You’re fine,  _ he told himself sternly. _ You don’t need Thor, you’re just fine in here. _

 

     He took a breath and repeated it to himself like a prayer. He would go to his room, but the walk back would be dark, and he wasn’t sure he could navigate. Staying next to the fire would be his best option. Hey, wasn’t there oil lamps around? He perked up, looking for the lights, but they had burnt out apparently. He sank back into his ball and wrapped his hands around himself tighter.

 

_      Weak. Pathetic excuse for a God.  _

 

     The thoughts trickled in again, the same ones he’d dealt with for many years. The thoughts, the voices telling him he was never good enough, that he would never amount to anything. When he was captured, those voices roared like lions and tore him apart. He once held himself highly, insisting he was better than everyone he encountered. Royalty. A prince. A God. Now? A waste. Unwanted. Why else would have he been abandoned? He was useless before he could even speak. He shook his head and drove away the thoughts. He used to muse in them for hours, beating himself up over everything. He hadn’t recently because Thor was with him.

 

     He even managed to drive him away. The last person in the world who probably cared about him. His words from earlier came back to mind.

 

     “ _ You’re all I have left now, Loki, and I’m all you have. We need each other more than ever, and I’m willing to be here right by your side forever.” _

 

      Loki chuckled humorlessly. Thor didn’t look like he was by his side now, did he? He rubbed his eyes. Was he crying? A faint noise from the kitchen distracted him. He looked up again, squinting into the darkness. What if it was a Rinko? Part of him wanted to call for Thor, but the other part urged him to stay put. He moved to the edge of the couch closest to the fire, and silently hoped nothing else would make a noise. To keep him busy, he made a flame to play with, but when he lifted his hand he realized it was shaking. A lot. He put his hand down and tried something else, but his paranoia overtook him. Before long, his whole body was shaking with fear, and tears threatened to spill.

 

_      Child. Absolute child. _

 

     “Shut up,” Loki whispered. “Just.. shut up.”

 

_      Pathetic. _

 

_...  _

  
  


     Thor sat on the edge of the bed in darkness. He hadn’t heard anything from Loki, and no lamps were on in his room. He stood up and grabbed a fleece blanket from off the bed. He was most likely asleep on the couch, so he would throw over him. Just to be nice. He opened the door, for the first time not trying to be super sneaky, and walked to the living room. He felt bad, leaving him in there, he expected something else to happen. He wasn’t sure, really, what he expected, but it was something. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Loki. That’s when he realized something was wrong.

 

     “Loki?” 

 

     Loki had huddled into a tight ball on the corner of the couch. He briskly walked over and crouched down next to the couch.

 

     “Loki, hey, it’s me.” He said softly. 

 

     He noticed Loki was breathing fast, almost wheezing. He was also trembling horribly, like a small dog left in the cold. His body was racked by sobs and gasps for air. 

 

     “Loki?” He asked again. Loki didn’t respond.

 

     His face was scrunched in as if he were in pain, and he sounded as if he was being suffocated. Thor grabbed his hands and shook him, now getting desperate. 

 

     “You need to look at me, brother. Loki, look I’m here, okay? Please look at me.”

 

     Loki looked up, and what Thor saw almost made him start crying. His face was fearful. No, way past fearful, terrified. His eyes were wide, and red with tears, like a child, plagued by a nightmare, but somehow much worse. He looked at Thor for a moment, as if unbelieving he was there. After a moment or two, though, everything seemed to click. He pounced, wrapping his hands tightly around Thor’s waist. It took him aback at first, but just as soon as it happened, he reacted. He pulled him in until they were both seated on the floor. Loki’s head was buried into Thor’s shirt as he sobbed, desperately pulling at the back as if trying to get closer. 

 

     “Please don’t leave me, please don’t leave-” he begged. Thor put one hand on his back and another on the back of his neck protectively.

 

     “I’m here, Loki, I’m not going anywhere. It’s okay,”

 

     He continued to whisper comforting words to his brother as he cried. He could feel his body tremble violently and jerk with every heart-wrenching sob. Thor rubbed his back and eventually wrapped a blanket around him. 

 

     “Everything’s okay, nobody’s going to hurt you, okay? You’re safe,” He whispered, running a hand through the younger’s hair. 

 

     The intensity of the cries had died down after a while until it was an occasional sniffle or hic. They had eventually made it over to the couch, Loki’s head resting on Thor’s shoulder. He had one arm placed around him.

 

     “Please stay,” Loki whispered after a while. His voice was raspy from the crying. 

 

     “I never planned on leaving,” Thor replied, smiling. Loki smiled sleepily. 

 

     Thor could tell Loki was about to fall asleep. Heck, he probably was already half asleep. He closed his eyes too. 

 

     “Thor?” Loki murmured, his voice was just below a whisper.

 

     “Hm?”

 

     “I love you.” 

 

     Thor's eyes shot open, he looked down at Loki, but he had fallen asleep already. He smiled and felt a few tears well up.

 

     “I love you too, Brother,” He whispered. “More than you could ever know.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, YA'LL.
> 
> You asked for comfort, and I delievered. I hope aha. I was up untl the wee hours of the morning silently screaming over this. Also, don't worry, there will be more to come next chapter. I have something planned, that will give us a look at what Loki went through in the dungeon. Also, my computer decided to not show up on time, Walmart it having a nervous breakdown, so I'm not sure when it'll come. So... hopefull tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did, It's become on of my favorites already, escpacially with Strange being mistaken for a scary creature of darkness. :)


	12. Ch. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my laptop today! Finally, after chatting with a Walmart rep, my Chromebook came via FedEx. It took a few days extra, since it never showed up, but it was well worth it. The keyboard is a bit smaller, but I’m already used to it. I honestly feel like I’m typing a bit faster than usual. It’s about the same size as my old one (which my dad get’s now, rip) and now I can take this to school and use instead of the school’s junky small ones. I will also get less desk space and it’ll be fantastic. (Not really.) Now I need some Loki laptop stickers to add, and I’ll be great! Also, my friend is writing a FrostMaster fanfiction, and once she is done, I think you all should read it! She’s a fantastic author, and I’m super excited to read it (first dibs!!!). Well, that’s really all for now. I’m gonna have some pizza, then get writing soon. I can’t wait to personalize this, it’s going to be a party. 
> 
> ALSO!! More Self Harm mentions, look for the bolded ** for when it starts and ends if you wish to skip all of it! Stay safe, I don't want to bring up anything for you guys. I love y'all too much. <3

 

_Thor-_

 

     The night had ensued peacefully, Thor eventually laid down without waking Loki, who had ended up sleeping nearly on top of him. His head placed on top of Thor’s chest, the rest of him fit snug between his legs. Thor couldn't help but be reminded of when they were young, and would occasionally fall asleep in the same position. He looked at Loki, who was breathing softly. His hair was messy, strands fanned out every way imaginable. He didn’t want to do it, but he would have to wake him soon. The clock, which was probably run on batteries, told them it was 8:45, and Stark would be picking them up at Ten. He knew Loki would probably want some time to wake up and get ready before they left. He would be 110% against Stark seeing him like he was. Thor would always tell him not to be so concerned of his looks, but he always shot back with “How one looks is the first impression, and I intend it to be a powerful one.” He wasn’t exactly sure what his brother had meant, seeming when Thor met someone he was more focused on facial features to help remember them.

 

     After a minute or so, Thor decided to try getting up. He slowly moved his legs, then the rest of him, trying his hardest to slip out without disturbing his brother. After a few tedious minutes of slow movements, he made it out successfully. He was surprised, Loki had never been much of a heavy sleeper, yet here he was, still asleep like a baby. Thor stretched and grabbed his jacket from the recliner. The fire went out in the night and would’ve frozen Thor half to death if Loki’s warmth hadn’t been there. He slipped it on quietly and walked into the kitchen. The house looked much more welcoming compared to the darkness of last night. Because of this, he had to constantly remind himself that the power was still out. He decided to take one last stroll around the estate. He tiptoed away and made a mental note to wake Loki later.

  
  


_      Loki-  _

  
  


     He woke up on his stomach, still under the blanket from last night. What had even happened? He ran it over, eyes still closed. The edges of his eyes had the weird stuff you get sometimes, probably from the crying. Man, he cried a lot, didn’t he? It was still embarrassing in the aftermath. He also knew very well he had fallen asleep basically on top of Thor. He was surprised Thor was even able to sleep like that. He cringed slightly, Thor probably wasn’t happy with that happening. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. Today was their last day here, which was sad in a sense, yet relieving. He didn’t feel safe here, not unless Thor was nearby. He was paranoid about another Rinko showing up, especially in the dark. In the daylight, it wasn’t so bad. It was just when he couldn’t see that he freaked.

 

     He sat up and sat normally, setting the blanket to the side. What time was it, anyway? He heard heavy steps above him, which were probably his brothers. What he was doing wandering upstairs was beyond him. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and frowned slightly; looking back was someone he hardly recognized. His eyes had dark rings under them, like when he had come to Midgard many years ago with his ill-intentions. His hair.. he would rather not even speak of. His natural waviness was very apparent now and looked like it hadn’t been brushed in a few thousand years. His eyes caught sight of a brush on the counter, which bore a tag from a store. It looked fairly unused, so he ran (more like forced) it through his hair. He slicked it back with some water, then rinsed his face off. 

 

     Of course, water wouldn’t fix the discoloration or dark circles, but it did make him feel a bit cleaner. He was embarrassed showing up in front of Stark the way he looked. When they first met, sure, he wasn’t in the best shape, but it was better than probably than now. He really hoped those other Avengers wouldn’t be there if they were they would see just how pathetic he looked. He splashed some more cool water on his face then went to change. He could, at last, make some sort of attempt to look decent.

  
  
  


_      Later… _

  
  


     Stark had shown up right at Ten like Strange has said. He brought his helicopter, which he landed on the roof. It took Thor a while to realize there was in face a landing pad up there. Loki had greeted Stark like normal, then stayed quiet as he and Thor chatted. Thor took the front of the craft, and Loki seated himself in the back after continuously stating he didn’t want the front. The ride took about ten minutes, all of which were just of either small talk, or awkward silence. Just as they were about to land, though, Stark turned around,

 

     “Ever been in a helicopter?” He asked, grinning.

 

     “Sort of,” Loki replied simply. Tony nodded, looking a bit confused, but probably shrugged it off.

 

     The lot itself was impressive. It housed a few large-scale buildings and looked more efficient than the skyscraper they had previously. Loki stepped out of the Helicopter, the fresh air felt nice, yet the sun still held some warmth to it. He followed Stark and Thor, keeping a bit of a distance. He felt like a duckling trailing after it’s mother as he awkwardly strolled behind them. 

 

     “Strange said you would explain why our presence was requested,” Thor said in front of him. “What have you brought us here for?”

 

     Loki listened in, minimizing the gap between him and the two men.

 

     “We’ve finally got some information about the Rinko’s,” Stark said. Loki’s breath caught in his chest.

 

     “Apparently they’re not as mysterious as we thought,” he continued. “They’ve been in plain sight, disguised as average people. For how long, I don’t know. All the sightings we’ve had though are recent, so it looks like they’re out from hiding.”

 

     “Have they been near here?” Thor voiced Loki’s concern.

 

     “Not yet. As of now, they are still partially untraceable.”

 

     Loki felt a knot in his chest as they rounded into the laboratory. Wait, why the lab? He narrowed his eyes upon seeing a white table-like bed. He stopped walking. He was about to say something when Bruce appeared from the room next to them. He smiled politely at Stark and Thor, then saw Loki. He expected the smile to face, quite honestly, but instead, it grew bright.

 

     “Hey, Loki,” he said warmly. “Long time, no see.”

 

     Loki was deadpanned for a moment. He realized he was only halfway out the corner to the wing, like a timid little kid. He stepped out quickly and tilted his head up slightly.

 

     “Bruce.”

 

     Bruce smiled again and turned to the others. Was it sad that Loki was caught so off guard by genuine greetings? Especially kind ones? Loki had always felt comfortable around Bruce, but Bruce was the opposite around him. His angrier counterpart scared him nearly to death, yet Bruce was just an overall pleasant person to be around. The three exchanged in hushed conversation before walking into the room.

 

     “Right in here, men,” Bruce said, motioning them in. Loki was hesitant.

 

     “Coming big guy?” He asked, still in the doorway. 

 

     “Uh, yes.”

 

     “We’ll explain everything, don’t worry,” He said. 

 

     Loki walked in. It looked like a doctors office, just with more equipment. It made him feel uneasy. He put his hands behind his back and stood while everyone took a chair in the corner. 

 

     “Alright, so here’s the gist of it. Though we’ve uncovered some more about the Rinko’s, we need more information.” Stark said. Were they going to interrogate him? Why in a lab?

 

     “Our first thought was, ‘hey, why don’t we just ask?’, but I’m guessing a lot of what happened is either a blur or something you would rather not speak of, yes?” All eyes went to Loki. 

 

     He didn’t respond. Stark continued anyways.

 

     “Anywho, Banner here has developed some groundbreaking technology, with my help of course-”

 

     “I asked for one screwdriver.” 

 

     “And I delivered. It’s a state of the art memory retriever, time machine, sort of virtual reality thingy. It puts you right there, and you see what the host saw during the time frame. You can’t touch or speak to them, but you can walk around.”

 

     “I developed it a long time ago, but I needed some materials that weren’t from earth. Since learning about the other Realms, I’ve been opened up to a whole new playground of tech.” Bruce said, excitedly. 

 

     “All thanks to that… oh, what’s his name? Grill Master?” Stark said.

 

     “Grandmaster?” Loki asked incredulously. How did he get to Midgard?

 

     “Yeah, that.”

 

     “Oh no,” Thor said. “Please don’t tell me-”

 

     Before he could even finish what he was saying a figure appeared in the doorway, nearly causing Loki to pass out.

 

     “I have arrived,” Grandmaster said, putting his hands up in a jazzy manner. 

 

     Thor yelled in surprise at the sudden appearance. Grandmaster turned to Loki and smiled wide.

 

     “Loki!” He said, spreading out his arms. 

 

     Loki accepted the very awkward hug and smiled uncertainty. Grandmaster didn’t seem to notice. 

 

     “Ah, Lord of thunder,” He said, now addressing Thor, who looked ready to bolt out of the room. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again.”

 

     “Neither did I,” Thor muttered. Loki snickered.

 

     “I heard my name, so I said hello. I was actually getting ready to shimmy on out of here,” He said, walking to the door. Before he left, he turned to Loki and patted his cheek twice.

 

     “Fantastic seeing you again, Lokes,” He said, smiling, then he left. 

 

     Loki watched him leave, basically in awe at the strange cameo. Of course, he wouldn’t leave without something. So naturally, he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

 

     “That was the strangest thing I’ve seen today,” Thor coughed, waving the smoke out of the air. 

 

     “I actually didn’t know he was still here,” Bruce confessed. “Like I was saying, though, he helped me finish the design. It’s been tested, but it still has a few bugs. One of those are the times in are limited to a few minutes at a time.”

 

     “I wanted to tell you guys sooner, but we only got it working last night, and I thought I’d let you two have a quiet night in,” Stark said, standing.

 

     “Who’s going to… you know… see everything?” Loki asked awkwardly. 

 

    "I think Thor would be the best candidate.”

 

     Loki nodded, but he didn’t like the idea at all. He looked to his brother, who had already been studying him. He nodded.

 

     “When do we start?”

 

     Loki didn’t realize how familiar that sounded until after he said it, but he chose to push away the thought. He had an entirely different situation at hand.

 

     “We can power up the systems now,” Bruce said. “For it to work there are a few injections. Nothing scary, but like your regular flu shot. I’ll grab the other table real quick and we can get started.”

 

     Bruce left, leaving the two brothers and Tony alone. 

 

     “Don’t worry, he knows what he’s doing,” Stark assured them. Loki, on the other hand, was still skeptical.

 

     “How can you be sure?”

 

     Stark stood up, smiling. 

 

     “Who do you think went first?”

 

     He walked out and went the direction Bruce did. 

 

     “You’ve become quite popular, haven’t you?” Thor said, chuckling.

 

     “I don’t know if you could say that.” 

 

     Thor looked down, his smile turning a bit serious.

 

     “Loki, I know you don’t want to do this, and I don’t blame you, but it’s the only way we can finally take down those things for good,” He said. 

 

     “Thor, there are things I don’t think you want to see,” Loki said seriously. 

 

    “If you’re afraid the way I see you will change, I can assure you nothing in the world could change how I feel about you.” 

 

     Loki looked down and shook his head.

 

    “You say that now, brother.”

 

     The sound of squeaky wheels came into their hearing range as Bruce pulled in another stretcher-like bed. There were vials and needles on it. 

 

     “Alright, gentlemen. Take your beds and let’s get going.” Bruce said, setting the things down on the counter. 

 

     Loki glanced nervously at Thor, who smiled reassuringly. Bruce handed Thor a pad and paper.

 

   “You might need this when we bring you back up, shoot I forgot pillows. Be right back,” He said, quickly leaving the room.

 

****** A thought occurred to Loki that he hadn’t thought about. The shot, where it would have to go in.

 

    “Thor, I don’t want that injection,” he said hurriedly. 

 

    "Loki, you need it for the procedure.”

 

     “No, Thor, think about where they draw blood,” he said. 

 

     Thor seemed to realize what he was talking about. They had never spoken of what Thor saw, and he probably didn’t even know that’s Loki heard him speak of it. 

 

     “Can’t you fade them?” He asked quietly. 

 

     "Wounds inflicted by the host don’t heal. Don’t you think I’ve tried?”

 

     Thor shook his head.

 

     “Loki, I’m sorry, but we can’t get past it. I’m sure Banner can keep a secret-”

 

     “Thor, I don’t want anyone knowing!”

 

     Loki was desperate at that point not to let anyone see, and he could tell Thor felt bad. Before either could get a word in, Bruce came back.

 

     “Now we can start. Arms please.”

 

……

 

     Thor laid face up on the table, staring at the ceiling. Loki was on a similar one next to him. He knew his brother was ashamed of the scars he bore, as most would be. They seemed very old, thankfully. He wasn’t sure if Loki had noticed he saw them until now. Banner had given them both the treatment, and either didn’t notice or was unfazed when he gave Loki’s his. Loki was silent next to him as Banner prepared to start the procedure across the room, just out of earshot. 

 

     “How are you holding up, Loki?”

 

     “Fine. Yourself?”

 

     “Pretty well, I hate needles so I’m ecstatic that part’s over,” he laughed. “Could I ask you a question?”

 

     “Mhm.”

 

     “Why did you do it? Jane once told me about that sort of behavior once, and she said it was usually a sign of… well-”

 

     “I don’t know,” Loki said quietly. “I was curious to experience it. Somehow, it turned into something more that I couldn’t stop.”

 

     Thor was quiet for a moment. 

 

     “Was it something me or father did?” He asked. He was terrified of the answer, he had been since he saw, but he needed to know.

 

     “No. No, it was nothing anyone did or said.”

 

     Thor sighed.

 

     “Brother, I know you are ashamed, but it is nothing. Many understand..” He paused. “I am surprised you hid it so well from me.”

 

     “Hiding things is one of my specialties,” Loki said. Thor couldn’t tell if he was trying to joke or not.

 

     “I’m glad you are alright now, Loki.”

 

     “I’ve been alright, brother. You need not to worry.” ******

 

     Bruce walked over from across the lab, he held a sheet of paper in his hand.

 

     “Everything is ready. Are you guys?” He asked.

 

     “Let’s get this over with,” Thor said. “So we can kick some serious Rinko _ass_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CHAPTER. You guys are lucky I’m here, A few friends literally we’re trying to abduct me from my home I was terrified. I lied about my location, and they stood on my Grandma's porch for a long time. I was in fact, at home, upstairs, under a blanket, hyperventilating and shaking because I was hot and scared. It was fun. They eventually gave up, and I came back. The new laptop is working great! The space bar doesn’t work on the far left end very well, so that’s a downside but it’s not bad. I felt like Loki trying to hide from the Rinko's tbh. It was not pleasant, let me tell you. They wanted me to go to the fair, but I absolutely hate fairs. I can't look at anything spinning without gagging, and the people who try getting you to play games give me anxiety. I like the elephant ears, and that's it. And the lemonade. Mmmmm, lemonade.


	13. Ch. 13

     It was dark. So dark. Thor squinted into the darkness, trying to figure out where in Loki’s memory he was. A loud boom echoed distantly, then a heavy door slid open. The area was lit by a Rinko, who carried an oil lamp. He was walking straight at him, yet didn’t look at him. Thor was about to move when he passed right through him as if he were a ghost.

 

     “What the-?”

 

     The Rinko kept walking, it was a narrow shaft, dusty and filthy. Who knows what coated the walls and floor. Thor followed carefully and looked around for Loki. He didn’t wait long, as the being stopped in front of a cell and set the lamp down.

 

     “Still being a shit?” He grunted, his dark eyes directed at Loki, who was chained to the wall. 

 

     Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead as he glared back to the Rinko.

 

     “Good evening, Vel,” he spat, smirking. 

 

_      Yep, definitely Loki,  _ Thor thought to himself.

 

     “Are we going to do this the easy or the hard way?”

 

     “You tell me.”

 

_      Loki you idiot, he has a weapon and you are in chains, don’t make this worse!  _

 

     Vel lifted a stick next to him, which sported nails that sprouted from either side. For being so advanced, why techniques so outdated?

 

     “Anything else?” Vel asked, surprisingly calm. 

 

     “You’re weak,” Loki grinned. Thor couldn’t believe it. Loki was _really_ being like that. 

 

     He had to turn away as Vel brought down the stick, causing Loki to cry out in pain. He covered his ears, but Loki’s screams bled through. After a couple minutes, Thor slowly released and turned around. Loki was already covered in blood, nasty gashes ran like claws town his shoulder to his hip. Thor nearly threw up at the sight.

 

     “Loki,” he whispered. He knew his brother couldn’t hear him,

 

     Loki’s head was limp, his hair covering his face. Yet through the locks, he would see a grin on his face. It looked pained.

 

     “Is that all you can do?” He asked, spitting out blood. Thor shook his head. 

 

     He looked around, surveying everything. The Rinko, Vel, had left, but he already noticed many things about him, including his face. Before he could look at anything more, the memory shifted and spun, sending him to another place. He opened his eyes and saw another sight, this one slightly different. 

 

     “Tell me what you are!” A Rinko was holding Loki against a wall by his throat, screaming at his face. Loki no longer looked like himself but had a blue tint to his skin and markings on his face. His eyes were a crimson red. 

 

     “A God!” He growled, clenching his fists. The Rinko raised his hand, claw, looking thing and grabbed Loki’s arm, digging in. 

 

     “You are but a Frost Giant! Vermin!”

 

     Loki yelled and attempted to break free, but his claws bore in deeper, drawing blood. Thor leaped at the thing out of habit, but only received an arm full of air. He skid across the ground, angry. 

 

     “What do you know about the Avengers?!”

 

     “Nothing!”

 

     “Liar!”

 

     He let Loki go, who fell to the floor. Thor felt a pang in his chest, realizing why Loki had reacted the way he did when he attacked him. He watched Loki hit the ground hard and scuttle to the corner. The Rinko pursued after him until he was cornered.

 

     “I’m going to ask you one. More. time. Who are they and what do you know?!?” He bellowed. 

 

     “Either you’re deaf, or you’re stupid,” Loki muttered. “I told you I don’t!-”

 

     He was cut off as he pulled back, nailing Loki in the face with his boot. Loki sprawled across the cell. He got up quickly but faltered. He rushed to retaliate, but the Rinko threw him back with a force Thor had never seen. He hit the wall hard and slid down, laying on the floor on his side.

 

     This time he didn’t move.

 

     “Loki!” He rushed over, though he couldn’t do anything he watched for his brother’s breaths. Thankfully, they were there. 

 

     Another had shown up and stood next to the first. 

 

     “Lock him up. This one needs a special treatment,” He grunted.

 

     The scene changed again, but this time Thor was at the top of the stairs. The door leading down was bolted shut. He could hear screams.

 

     “Stop! Stop!” Loki screamed roughly. 

 

     A sound of wood hitting flesh sounded, painful, even to Thor. Loki screamed again. Thor hit the door, but it wouldn’t open. He screamed too, Loki’s pleading and yelling made him go mad.

 

     “Stop hurting him!” He screamed. “LOKI!”

 

     He fell through and was suddenly transported to where he had rescued Loki from initially. He slid across the cement floor and hit the wall. He heard crying.

 

     “Loki?”

 

     He looked up, and saw Loki, laying on his back in the far corner. His eyes were closed, his face in a pained grimace as sobs racked across him. Thor rushed over.

 

     “Odin's beard...”

 

     Somehow, Loki had looked worse than when he first found him. He looked nearly unrecognizable. His lip was busted open, and blood was smeared across his body like war paint. He was chained to the floor. There were gashes on every inch of his body, raw and bloody, and a burn spread from knee to his foot. Most of his clothes were ripped off and apart. He was dirty too. Thor shook his head, refusing to believe it. His eyes opened when he heard Loki whimper something.

 

     “Thor..”

 

     He knew Loki shouldn’t be able to see him, and he didn't. Yet his brother croaked his name between gasps. Did he cry for him while he was here?

 

     The scene changed another time, this one sending him upstairs where their hordes were. He was there for quite a while, gather intel. Yet, he couldn’t, and probably would never shake the images of his brother half dead from his mind. There were some points we could be flashed to them extracting strange green fluids from other prisoners, and others were he would see labs of futuristic quality. 

 

     Then he woke up.

 

     When he woke, the light nearly blinded him. The first thing he saw was figures rushing across the room. That’s when he heard Loki. He sat up and saw Loki was no longer on the table, but on the floor. People, including Stark, were around him, attempting to calm him down. He was thrashing and crying. 

 

     “Don’t worry, he’s okay,” Bruce said. Thor whipped around. 

 

     “What is wrong with my brother?” He asked angrily.

 

     “He started having flashbacks, and we needed to stop the procedure,” Bruce explained calmly. “He’ll be okay.”

 

     He handed Thor the pad and paper.

 

     “Come with me, and start writing down everything you saw.”

 

     He led Thor out of the room, but before he walked out he locked eyes with Stark, who looked as though he was grabbing Loki’s hand. Before anything could happen he was led out.

 

     “Aren’t you going to put me back under?” Thor asked, catching up with Bruce.

 

     “I think it’s for the best we don’t. I don’t know if Loki can handle it,”

 

     Thor nodded and began jotting info down as he walked.

 

     Bruce led him to the living area while he went to check on Loki. Thor wanted to be there with them, but he knew he had another task. He quickly wrote everything he could think of relating to the Rinko’s and even put in some of his own speculations. Soon, he felt satisfied with what he had written and felt there was nothing more to add. He was about to head back when Stark intercepted him first.

 

     “How is Loki?” He asked, standing.

 

     “He’s just fine, we sent him down to the infirmary just be looked at, but he calmed down eventually.”

 

     Thor nodded, but Stark continued.

 

     “Listen, I’m going to be straight up with you, he’s been having a hard time walking since it happened. I don’t know if it was the attack, or what, but he’s looking almost sick-”

 

     “They’re draining his power,” Thor said seriously. 

 

     “What?”

 

     “When I was under, they spoke of plans. They use the fears of those captured to drain magic. That’s why they torture, that’s why they beat him so badly. At first, he wasn’t afraid of them, therefore, they broke him.”

 

     Stark looked at a loss.

 

     “The more they get into his head, the more magic they can extract?”

 

     “I believe so. That would explain how he was able to use some magic when we were joking or roughhousing, but not in other circumstances.” Thor said. 

 

      Stark rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head and sighing.

 

     “I’ll tell Bruce,” he said. “Why don’t you come down with me and you can explain it to Loki. I get the feeling he wants to see you.”

 

     Thor tilted his head.

 

     “What makes you say that?”

 

     “Right after you left he started screaming your name.”

 

...

  
  


_      Loki-  _

 

     Loki stared at the ceiling, lost thought. He was embarrassed. Ashamed at what happened. Here he was, trying to prove he was fine, and he has another attack. How could anyone possibly respect that? He worked hard to establish his power, and now it was all withering away. Now, not only was he mentally weak, but he was getting physically weak. His hands and legs were shaky and felt like jello, and he felt almost jittery. He would get like this after attacks a lot, but this time it felt different. He felt weaker. 

 

     “Hey, Loki.” Thor walked in, followed by Stark. Loki looked away quickly, not wanting to see the pity they wore.

 

     “Hello.”

 

     “I never offered you guys breakfast, so I grabbed some Pudding from Peter’s snack horde,” Stark said, setting a cup of chocolate pudding and a spoon down on the table. 

 

     Loki grinned a bit. Pudding was one of his favorite snacks. Initially, it was a very different kind of pudding, but he slowly learned to love all kinds. If it was called pudding, chances are, he liked it. He pushed himself up slowly and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He felt elderly.

 

     “How are you feeling?” Thor asked, concerned. At least he looked concerned.

 

     “Fine,” Loki replied. 

 

     “You sure don’t look it. Your as white as a ghost, even more than you usually are.”

 

     Loki rolled his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

     “I’m sincere though, brother, you look sickly. More so than when I first saw you.”

 

     Loki bounced his foot, looking at the ground.

 

     “Listen, I found something out that we need to discuss.”

 

     Loki’s head shot up so quickly it spun, which made Thor and Stark looked alarmed.

 

     “About the Rinko’s,” he said quickly. 

 

     He went on to explain how they apparently could steal magic and strength through mental manipulation, and how the second you start to fear them, they can suck the life right out of you. Literally. It made sense, how bad things got so quick. He had thought he was just weak, but apparently, that was not all of it. He also talked about how the more your mind was encapsulated by them, the more control and ability they had over you. When he finished Loki sat in silence, trying to piece it all together. 

 

     “The more you let them control your life, the more they take,” Thor said. “That’s the secret to their power. I’m sure they’re other prisoners are getting plenty of leeways, they’ve taken quite an interest in your power.”

 

     “Not the kind of interest I’m fond of,” Loki said. Thor laughed a bit.

 

     “I’m sure that’s also why they set you guys up for murder,” Stark added. “So Loki would be scared of others, enforcement and such.”

 

     “And me,” Thor said quietly. 

 

     “So what are you two saying about this? I suddenly stop being scared and everything’s fixed?” 

 

     “Brother, don’t be like that. We know well you can’t undo something like this in a day. It’ll have to be you to overcome this. I know your strength, you are capable.” 

 

     Loki shook his head.

 

     “I’m sorry, but you all saw what just happened. I’m a sniveling coward-”

 

      “That’s what you think,” Stark said suddenly, catching both brothers by surprise. “Listen, I’ve dealt with attacks in the past. I’ve had freaking assassins target me for years. Yet here I was, billionaire, superhero, being told I was having panic attacks. It takes a toll, you feel weak, inadequate, like some sort of small child having a nightmare. The truth is, stuff happens. If I were in your shoes, I would have lost my mind long ago. Fear doesn’t determine strength, it’s how you overcome it. It took me years to realize that.”

 

     Loki was taken aback at Starks words. 

 

     “I agree with everything he just said,” Thor said. “Loki, you are the strongest person I know, don’t doubt yourself. That’s exactly what they want.”

 

     “What if I can’t move past?”

 

     “You can, Loki,” Stark said. “And if you ever have trouble, you have your team right behind you.”

 

      As if they were given some sort of special queue, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Peter all walked in. All of them looking serious except for Peter who smiled giddily. This time Loki could help but chuckle at him.

 

     “This means a lot, Stark. Sincerely.”

 

     “Anything for an Avenger,” he grinned. 

 

     “I’d like to apologize to you all about the troubles I caused you,” Loki said, addressing the rest of the group. “It was wrongful, what I did, and there isn’t I can do that would make up for it.”

 

     “If I’m being honest, without you, we wouldn’t be a team,” Steve said. “It was you that gave us the need to assemble. In your destruction, you ended up saving thousands upon thousands.”

 

     “So in a way you did make up for it,” Peter said happily. Loki grinned.

 

     “Well, we’d love to stay and chat,” Natasha interjected, “but we have some Rinko’s to track.”

 

     “Already?”

 

     “We have plenty of information, credits to you and Thor. Once we’ve successfully found them, we’re going to start taking them out,” Bruce said, holding up Thor's notepad.

 

     They all said their goodbyes and left, except for Peter, who stayed in the room with the three. 

 

     “Peter, aren’t you supposed to be going with them?” Stark asked. Peter shook his head.

 

     “I’ve been tasked with helping defend the facility, so I get to stay-” He gasped quietly, turning his head to the table. “Mr. Loki, you like pudding? So do I! I think it’s really great-”

 

     “Okay, okay,” Stark said, escorting Peter away. “You have a job to do, kid.”

 

     “Bye Mr. Loki!”

 

     “Farewell,” Loki said, amused. 

 

     “He’s a handful, but he’s nice to have around,” he huffed. “Well, I should go give at least some instruction. Loki, I think you’re due for a little resting. Thor can keep you company if he would like. Either of you needs anything, just ask.” He said, then slipped away in pursuit of Peter.

 

     “These chairs aren’t that uncomfortable,” Thor said, stretching out. Loki chuckled, laying back down. 

 

     “Wish I could say the same about this bed.”

 

     “You know,” Thor said thoughtfully, “everything we found out makes a lot of sense now. Remember when we had that pillow fight? You made that pillow illusion. You probably weren’t thinking about the Rinko’s were you?”

 

     Loki shook his head.

 

     “Come to think of it, I’m surprised you didn’t fill it with snakes or daggers. Or both.”

 

     “Are you still stuck on that snake story?” Loki asked.

 

     “I have every right to be! We were eight! I almost bled out!” Thor laughed.

 

     “That was certainly entertaining,” Loki chuckled. “The way you ran screaming to mother like a banshee almost made me cry with laughter.”

 

     “Oh, that’s not very nice.”

 

     “Who said I was nice?”

 

     “Definitely not the dagger that was in my abdomen.”

 

     “I never did get that back.”

 

     Thor laughed again, shaking his head. 

 

     “You had plenty more.”

 

     “That remains to be one of my favorite doings to this day,” Loki said, smiling. A yawn escaped him.

 

     “Of course it is,” Thor said, yawning as well. “If I’m not careful I fear I might fall asleep too.”

 

     Loki grinned, closing his eyes. He still felt a bit weak, but his spirits had been lifted a bit. It was comforting, having the Avengers on his side. He imagined them taking down the Rinko’s, then somehow found enough peace in that to fall asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I WRITE ABOUT SOMEONE YAWNING I YAWN. OH MY GOD EVEN NOW!! I’m tired, like super tired for some reason. Credits to demxcracy for requesting the snake story to be brought up! A great way to break from the angst and end the chapter on a happy note. And to StarryDewDrops for requesting more comfort! Both made excellent additions and were very pleasing to write. Don’t forget to drop in some more things you’d like to see, and perhaps I can squeeze them in for ya! :))
> 
> ALSO! How do you all feel about some Loki and Peter one-on-one engagement? I really feel Peter could help Loki gain some condifence. He has so act strongly around him since he's young, perhaps that faked strength and confidence can manifest into something real? I dunno, something I thought about. What do you guys suppose?


	14. Ch. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD YOU GUYS- I’m so sorry about the delay. Especially after someone thanking me for quick updates *sobs*. I have band camp next week, which is like 8 to 4 in the burning sun, AP homework I haven’t even started, I might have to babysit all day tomorrow, AND a wedding this Saturday (not mine). 
> 
> BUT- I was reading up on INFJ’s, my personality type since like, forever, and I was looking at famous people who share it. It’s the rarest personality type in the world, less than 1% of the world. FREAKING LOKI SHOWED UP! Loki and I share the same personality type, and I screamed. So he and I are like… similar-ish now? He is described as an “INFJ gone bad”. I thought it was crazy, considering it’s so rare in the first place, that my favorite character would share it. I took the 16 personalities test like a ton of times, and another one (for health class) and received the same thing each time. You guys should take it, it’s really cool.
> 
> Comment what you got and if there are MCU characters who share the type! You can look up the type you get and add famous characters after it. Well you guys, sorry again for the delay, thanks for bearing with me. I’ve been brainstorming a lot of ideas for the ending of this story! I’m gonna go before I get started and get myself a coffee, then I promise I’ll give you guys a chapter before band camp. School starts the week after, so yeah like shoot me, please. The only good part is school shopping because I can get freaking Marvel stuff (notebooks, bags, so on so forth).

     “You think they can save you? From us?” A deep voice growled, circling Loki, who sat calmly in a chair amidst the darkness.

 

     “You have always been weak,” he continued. “I thought you were a God!”

 

     “I am,” Loki murmured.

 

     “Then prove it.”

 

     Loki’s eyes followed Vel as he walked in front of him, slowly, threateningly. He said nothing.

 

     “That’s what I thought.”

 

     Loki knew better. Months ago he would’ve drained himself displaying his magic to prove himself. Heck, he still would. He hated being underestimated, especially by enemies. Now, he knew that’s exactly what they wanted. It took every ounce of his being to hold back.

 

     “I am starting to see why Laufey rid of you so quickly,” he laughed.

 

     Loki subconsciously bit the inside of his mouth in anger. He tasted blood.

 

     “Odin sure learned his lesson quickly, didn’t he?”

 

  _He’s taunting you, don’t listen to him. Don’t give in,_ Loki told himself, but with each word his rage burned bolder.

 

     He snickered, stopping in front of Loki. “Even that buffoon of a brother is learning. Too bad he’s stuck with you, eh?”

 

     He leaned in closer. Loki clenched his teeth as Vel spat in his face.

 

     “I just can’t put a finger on it, why you still even try. It’s obvious your unloved, common knowledge nobody could even begin to care about you-”

 

     “Shut up!”

 

     Loki stood up, knocking the chair over. Vel didn’t move and instead smiled. Loki raised his hand to punch him, or do something, but Vel caught his wrist mid-motion.

 

     “Cute attempt,” he said. He twisted Loki’s arm, causing a horrible pain and an awful cracking noise.

 

     Loki cried out, tearing his arm away. He looked down, the pain didn’t subside. He gritted his teeth and lashed out again, successfully elbowing Vel right in the face. He yelled and threw both hands up, which gave Loki the opportunity to grab him by the neck with his good hand. His triumph was short-lived as Vel grabbed his other arm, which Loki was still desperately trying to clamp down, and threw him to the ground. Loki rolled over, then felt a foot come down on the side of his head, pinning him down painfully.

 

     “We are a part of you, like it or not,” he snickered, pressing harder. Loki whimpered, trying to get away. The pain grew. “Are you sure you aren’t a mortal?”

 

     He took his foot off. Loki moved away quickly, and as always he advanced, sending him scurrying across the floor in fear. He stood up and tried running, but his head spun. He fell back on his knees, then landed on his stomach.

 

     “What..?” he mumbled, trying to get up. His body refused, he could feel his strength dissipating rapidly.

 

     “You’re strengths are ours.”

 

     Loki’s head fell now, and his vision began to fog. He tried speaking, but all that came out was a forced sob. The last thing he heard before everything faded was Vel.

 

     “See you soon.”

  
  


…

   

     Loki sat cross-legged on the couch in the Avengers facility lounge area, watching Thor, Peter, and Tony play a game of Monopoly. They were restarting the game for the third time, as Tony had flipped the board again, exclaiming

 

     “This thing is rigged!”

 

     Loki had found it humorous but felt it hard to crack a smile. His encounter with Vel in a dream still haunted him. He rubbed his wrist subconsciously, which had a dull ache in it. He had woken even weaker than before, but Thor had left thankfully, so he didn’t see him. He had woke with a gasp and felt paralyzed for a moment. It was terrifying, but he resisted the urge to call for anyone. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

 

     “I will buy this small cottage,” Thor announced, holding up his card.

 

     “You’ve bought everything you’ve seen!” Tony said, slamming his hand on the ground.

 

     “Is that not how you play?”

 

     “No- that’s not how you play!”

 

     “Mr. Stark it’s your turn,” Peter laughed. Tony groaned.

 

     “I don’t even like Monopoly.”

 

     The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched a bit at the remark, but that was about it.

 

     “Brother, are you sure you would not like to play? I have a feeling we are about to restart again,” Thor said, looking at Loki.

 

     “No thank you. Midgardian games always seemed a bit pointless to me.”

 

     “Do not be such a wet blanket, these games are quite fun-” he was cut off by an angry Tony.

 

     “THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I WENT TO JAIL!”

 

     “Mr. Stark please stop yelling-”

 

     “I’ll stop yelling when this game stops being STUPID!”

 

     Thor grinned at Loki unconvincingly.

 

     “Maybe another time.” He said. Thor sighed.

 

     “Very well. Um, would you mind grabbing me a drink from the refrigerator then?”

 

     Loki glanced at the kitchen. It was a good way across the living area.

 

     “Can you not get it yourself?”

 

     “It’s nearly my turn. Please?”

 

     Loki hesitated. He had been sitting on the couch since they came in with the game. He wasn’t even sure how well he could stand, he barely made it to the couch in the first place. He glanced uncertainly back at his brother, who was busied again with the game. He stood up slowly, trying to casually hold himself up on the armrest. He took a shaky step, then another towards the kitchen area. He took a deep breath and walked as normally as he could. He could tell immediately he wasn’t going to make it. He clenched his teeth as his legs wiggled, then folded underneath him, sending him down to the floor with a loud _Thump!_ He rolled onto his back and crossed his arms, internally cursing everything.

 

     “Loki?"

 

     Everyone had run over concerned, everyone except for Thor, so seemed more disappointed than anything as he peered down at Loki.

 

     “How long?”

 

     “Hm?” Loki hummed, pouting towards the ceiling.

 

     “How long have you been this weak? You seemed just fine this morning,” he said, now looking slightly concerned.

 

      Loki sat up, but Thor grabbed his arm and pulled him the rest of the way. He wobbled slightly, but Thor maintained a good grip. It would’ve been nicer if it wasn’t on his sore arm, but it wasn’t anything major.

 

     “Were you like this at Stephens estate?” Stark asked, crossing his arms. “You seemed completely fine there.”

 

     “It wasn’t, even when I was afraid I rebounded fairly quickly. It doesn’t make sense-”

 

     “Loki, what on Asgard happened to your arm? Did I do that?”

 

     Thor had interrupted him, and now pointed to his lower wrist, which was obviously swollen. He hadn’t really looked at it for fear of them noticing, but there was an ugly bruise now.

 

      “Slept on it wrong, it’s just fine,” He assured them, putting his arm behind his back.

 

      Tony was having none of it, apparently, as he grabbed it out from behind his back. Loki grimaced.

 

     “I don’t think sleeping on it wrong would fracture it,” he said. Loki slowly pulled it away from him before he could inspect further.

 

     “Mr. Loki, were you attacked?” Peter asked, he was standing a bit aways from everyone.

 

     “Not directly, no. Listen- I’m honored you all are concerned- but really it’s no big deal.”

 

     Thor shook his head. “It is when it hasn’t healed, and what do you mean, ‘not directly’? Loki something happened, didn’t it?” 

 

     Loki looked down and rocked back on his heels.

 

     “It was just a bad dream.” He admitted, oh, how he sounded like a child.

 

      Thor sighed quietly, putting his hand on Loki’s back.

 

      “How about we go sit down and you tell us what happened, hm?”

 

      Loki looked around. He wanted to decline, but instead of seeing judgement on their faces, he saw something his mind didn’t want to register. Compassion. There was no other way to describe it. Even Stark, as sarcastic and hardhearted as he seemed, wore a soft expression. He pondered if this how it always had been, and he just never chose to accept it.

 

      “Yes,” he said finally. “That’s fine.”

  


 

 

…  


     Loki had explained everything that happened, not leaving any detail out. Everyone nodded in understanding as he spoke, and never interrupted, which was something he got used to recently. When he wrapped up the room felt quiet for a long moment. Loki looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

 

     “I cannot understand how they would even be able to do a feat of that sort. Dreams are common, yes, but that had to have been something more. I’m sure your wrist was just a warning, who knows what they..” Thor trailed off, probably realizing Loki had tensed up a lot.

 

      “Sorry.”

 

      “I think,” Stark chimed in, “what he’s trying to say is that wasn’t a normal dream. It’s nothing we can’t block out, the technology we have is more than efficient.”

 

     “Your affirmations are most noble, but there are some things that cannot be controlled by machines or medical equipment.” Loki said, trying to smile.

 

     “We’ll work it out. We always do.”

 

     There was a loud crash and bang from across the building, not far from them. Everyone, including Loki, stood up.

 

     “Peter, go see what the heck that was,” Tony told him. Peter nodded and ran in the direction of the noise.

 

     “Are you sure it’s safe sending him?” Thor asked. “He’s only a child, and is ill-equipped”

 

     “He’s fine.”

 

     There was another boom, followed by an alarm noise. Loki covered his ears.

 

     “What is that?!”

 

     Tony smiled unconvincingly.

 

     “Nothing important.”

 

     Peter came back in, running.

 

     “SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT I NEED MY SUIT-!”

 

     “Alright so maybe it’s something important. Suit up, Loki, fall back, Bruce can show you the safe-”

 

     “I can fight, I’m not a child.” Loki miffed.

 

     “You couldn’t even walk earlier!” Thor retorted. “No way are we letting you-”

 

     Loki didn’t want to hear anymore. He back away from Thor, suddenly fuming.

 

     “I’m tired of you dictating what I can and cannot do, brother. I’ve sat for days while you all tell me ‘don’t do this, don't do that!'", Loki growled. “Are there really just some things that will never change with you?"

 

     He walked away quickly, but heard Thor’s footsteps follow, so he broke into a run where the spider boy had went. He turned the corner away from the lab, the alarms still went off, boring into his head like hammers. Suddenly Peter appeared, wearing his suit. Both skidded to a stop.

 

     “Mr. Loki, what are you doing?” He asked.

 

     “I’m not even sure myself.” He admitted, panting.

 

     “I thought you weren’t feeling well?”

 

     Loki furrowed his brow. He hadn’t realized he felt completely fine. He realized the recent events had tore him from thinking of the Rinko’s. He heard Thor and Stark coming from down the hall.

 

     “Listen, what did you see down there?” He asked hurriedly.

 

     “They were like bugs, but big and metal- pretty freaky. They’re trying to break through the west wall-”

 

     “That’s what I was afraid of,” Loki said, glancing behind him.

 

     He started running again, and realized he was feeling exceptionally good. Out of curiosity, he began to cast armor unto himself, and to his delight, it worked flawlessly.

 

     He grinned, his boots now echoing on the linoleum floors. He summoned a few daggers, and gripped them tightly. Finally, he felt in his zone. For the first time in months, he felt in control.

 

     “Loki, stop!” Thor yelled. He was slowly catching up with him. Loki ran faster.

 

     He turned another corner, and was faced with one of the machines. The Rinko’s called them ‘Rinks’, they did one of two things. Spy, and destroy.

 

     “Send Vel my best,” He cackled, throwing a knife head on.

 

     The knife lodged right into the seam of the metal shell, causing it to spark and fall to the ground. He ran to retrieve the other knife when someone grabbed his forearms.

 

     “Unhand me!” He yelled, pushing against them. He guessed it was Thor, considering the grip.

 

     “Stop this immediately, you’re going to get yourself killed!”

 

     “Then so be it!” He took his other blade and sliced Thor’s arm. He yelled and let Loki go.

 

     Loki rushed, and bent to pick up his other knife. He knew he was mad, and not just in an angry way, but it filled him with confidence. He pursued farther down where more Rink’s were. He sent knives in all directions, and knocked some away with just his powers alone. Still, he ran, hoping to find Vel or someone else. Then he could really show them what he was made of. He saw a flash of red. His mind automatically decided it was Stark trying to stop him, and before he had time to decide, his knife had already left his hand. A voice called out, echoing about the far hall.

 

     “Loki-!”

 

     He stopped, confused. All motioned seemed to stop at once, even the footsteps that trailed behind him before had died. He heard a yelp ahead of him. He looked in the direction in which it came and saw a small figure. He staggered, clutching his side. Crimson red blood dripped to the floor. It took a moment for the fog in his mind to clear before he realized the full extent of his actions. Peter fell to the ground.

 

     “No,” he whispered.

 

     He rushed ahead to the Peter, who had curled up, cradling his side. He knelt down.

 

     “Peter I’m so sorry, I-”

 

     Thor grabbed his arms again, pulling him away. He fought against him. Peter's face had already gone pale. Loki watched him look up and saw his eyes widen in fear. At that moment he knew nothing else except the pain and fear on the boy's face. His chest tightened painfully. He was scared of Loki. The boy with the bright smile and kind eyes lay wounded, knowing it was Loki who had thrown the blade.

 

     “Let go! Peter! Peter please know I did not mean this-! Peter!”

 

     Thor remained, and tightened his grip as Loki kicked and punched the air. Workers rushed to Peter’s aid as Loki screamed, desperately. How could he have been so stupid? 

 

     “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it,” he sobbed, dropping his daggers. They fell to the ground with little _Clinks!_

 

     He tried speaking again, but all he could manage was another cry. He fell limp, his surge of adrenaline lifting away. The figure of the teen blurred and brightened, morphing and changing. He fought to stay conscious as everything spun. The heels of his boots dragged across the floor. He focused on those as he was taken away, not daring to look up. Time seemed to draw on for a while before Thor finally set him down in a hallway. He leaned against the wall.

 

     “Brother,” Thor said softly.

 

     Loki didn’t respond. As his vision and mind cleared, he stared into nothingness. Sorrow filled up inside him like a sink with a stopper. He hurt Peter. Someone who was completely innocent, a child, really. He was no Avenger, he would always be a villain.

 

     “Are you going to say anything?”

 

     He shook his head, feeling more tears well up. _Frigga would be disappointed,_ he thought miserably. _So disappointed._ Thor crouched down and sat next to him. Both sat in silence. Loki figured Stark controlled the Rink’s, as the noises had stopped, along with the alarms.

 

     “I know you meant no harm,” Thor began, but Loki cut him short.

 

     “You don’t know that.”

 

     Loki realized he sounded just like he did when he was young. His mind took him back, he would scream at his brother, insist he could do anything he could, that he could fight. He would pick battles, it didn’t matter who with, anyone to prove he was strong. Being the younger sibling, he was babied, just like he was now. Then, one day his rage got the best of him, he seriously hurt a good friend of Thor’s who he secretly loathed. The boy had almost died by his hand. He never forgot the look of hurt on Frigga’s face. Thor’s voice tore him away from the painful memory.

 

     “Stop being hard on yourself. I know that look, brother.” He said. Loki laughed humorlessly.

 

     “Easier said than done.”

 

     “Loki-”

 

     “I’m still a monster, Thor.” Loki said, looking at Thor. Thor’s mouth went agape.

 

     “No you aren’t, you never were in the first place!”

 

     “I was, Thor. I am.” He lowered his voice. “I just thought… maybe I was good. That I’d changed for the better. Now look what I’ve done, I just hurt somebody so innocent... who was nothing but kind to me." He sighed. "You and Stark should give up on me-”

 

     “Don’t-”

 

     “I’m not worth your time! You should just send me back with them, I deserve it.”

 

     Thor leaned over and sat on his knees in front of Loki. He put his hands on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes intensely.

 

     “Never say that ever again. You deserved none of that, you’ve changed so much Loki, what happened was an accident. Nobody expects you to be brand new overnight.” He said.

 

     Loki tried looking into his eyes, but faltered, and they welled up again with tears. He cast his eyes to the ground.

 

     “I just feel like mother would be so disappointed,” his voice cracked.

 

     “Loki… she would be beaming if she saw you. She probably is right now I bet,” Thor said, smiling. Loki smiled weakly.

 

     “I think you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

 

     “Or I’m telling you the honest truth,”

 

     Thor shifted, which Loki thought was to get up, but instead, he leaned over and pulled him into a hug. He tensed, but slowly relaxed into Thor’s embrace. He put his arms around Thor, and rested his head on his shoulder. He usually would’ve pulled away or stabbed him, but lately, he realized that he’s really been needing hugs.

 

     “I think we’ve been having more heart to hearts in the past three days than in our entire lives,” Loki said light heartedly. Though he smiled, his heart felt heavy in his chest.

 

     Thor pulled away and chuckled.

 

     “You have no idea how great it is to really have my brother back,” Thor said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Loki returned the gesture and looked into Thor's eyes.

 

     “I’ve always been here, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED!!! I’m sorry you guys are sorta left on a cliffhanger, but I need something to work from when I can haha. Don’t worry, Peter’s alright. I don’t know why, but I got a bit emotional writing this chapter for some reason when Loki was being pulled away. Maybe I’m just a baby. Well, I REALLY need to start that work or I’m very screwed, so it may be a while before another update. If it is, that means I’m actually working like I’m supposed to. Hope you like this chapter, if you did, tell me! I love hearing from you guys, it brightens my day so much!
> 
> (Also, about the part where Loki fell. Thor could tell he looked weak, that's why he had him get the soda, to test how weak he really was. He was disappointed because Loki didn't tell him. Don't worry, Thor wasn't being a butt for no good reason lol.)
> 
> Update: I actually started my homework a few days ago and am already more than halfway done! Bad part? Band camp is tomorrow. But in good news, my friend bought me a Loki action figure and it's amazing. He's in his Sakaarian outfit, and it's so pretty. :) In exchange, I gave her a CD lol.


	15. Ch. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so yeah it’s been a while. In cool news, someone from London came over. She is biking across the US and broke down so we gave her a lift and she stayed over for a few days. She was super cool and was so sweet. She said if I ever go to London to tell her and I could stay with her for a while. We’re gonna send packages, so starting in January I’m gonna get some really cool stuff! I thought she was really awesome. I have some crazy crush stuff, and also uh... Chemical burns? In my eyes? Yeah, apparently sunscreen really isn’t good to have in your eyes. It was the most horrid pain, and I ended up going to the hospital. It’s all good now, but you can imagine I wasn’t really writing during that time. They were all red, my face was swelling, and there was so much pressure in my head I was sobbing and screaming. Now I have eye ointment (yes ointment) and pain meds. I was also temporarily color blind (the traffic light was blue). School starts Thursday, so yeah yeehaw. YEEHAW. I’m stressed about school, and it hasn’t even flippin’ started.

 

 

     Loki sat in silence at the edge of Peter’s bed. Everyone had gone to sleep, but he refused to leave his side. He reversed the effects of the dagger, which had been laced with Asgardian magic. Peter, on the other hand, was still exhausted, and still needed some time to naturally heal. The kid was lucky to be alive, if it hadn’t been for his amazing senses, the dagger should’ve embedded right into his chest. It had been years since Loki had felt such heavy remorse for hurting an individual, it felt like an iron in his chest, growing heavier and heavier. As he healed him, he remarked it had been an excruciatingly long since he healed another individual. It was sad but true. He wrung his hands together and leaned forward, staring at the white floor. The door creaked open gently.

 

     “Skipping bedtime again, little brother?” Thor smiled, standing in the doorway. The smooth, golden glow of the hallway shone from behind, casting a shadow. Loki only half smiled, looking at the shadow rather than his brother.

 

     “You could say that.”

 

     Thor walked in and put a hand on the edge of Peter’s bed. Peter didn’t stir and continued to sleep peacefully.

 

     “He is but a child, yet a warrior nonetheless,” Thor said. Loki nodded, still looking down.

 

     “Are you still dwelling on this, Loki?” The question was not harsh, but more sympathetic.

 

     “Don’t you have someone else to pester?”

 

     “He adores you, I’m sure he understands it was a misunderstanding-”

 

     “You never saw the look on his face,” Loki whispered. “Of pure fear, anger, hurt. I’ve always been the villain. Who knows the horrid things he’s been told of me.” He finished off quieter, shaking his head in disgust. Not at anyone else, just himself. He could've continued, but he would've rather not

 

     “When will you realize you are not a villain anymore? I can tell you every minute of the day, yet you hold on to the same belief so tightly as if it’s all you have. Do you ever wonder if perhaps it’s time to let some things go?”

 

     Thor turned and walked out the door. He had sounded exasperated, and slightly angry. Loki shrugged it off, yet his words stuck with him. For the rest of the night, he sat in silence, dissecting his brother's words like a passage of prophecy.

  
  


_Later..._

 

     Tony had stayed up to the crack of dawn, wasting most of the night pacing in his room. All the thoughts in his head clustered together and left him more scatterbrained than usual. He should be angry at Loki for what he had done to Peter, but watching from a distance there was no bitterness. Tony was notorious for holding grudges, but he couldn’t bring himself to even begin to form one. Loki, usually so calm, nonchalant, was screaming at the top of his lungs and begging forgiveness of someone he hardly knew. Peter was always so fond of him, no matter how many people insisted on his evils, he always said the same thing.

 

     “Nobody is born a bad guy, there’s always good in them whether they see it or not.”

 

     At first, he thought maybe someone had said that to him. Everyone insisted they had never told him such a thing. Thor had come in and told him Loki was in Peter’s room, wide awake. He was confused, saying Loki had taken a special liking to the boy. A closeness he only saw with his mother and him. Tony had laughed and said Loki must be a mother. Now daylight finally broke, and the stillness started to shift. Everyone had gathered in Peter’s room, and thankfully Peter was sitting up and awake. Everyone except Loki, who had disappeared.

 

     “You hungry, kid?” Tony asked, carrying a bag of snacks and drinks.

 

     Peter smiled and laughed a bit. “Mr. Stark you really don’t have to-”

 

     “Take my gift or I’ll give them to someone else.”

 

     Peter accepted the offering lightheartedly, digging in.

 

     “Where’s Loki?” He asked suddenly. The room fell into an awkward silence.

 

     “Probably doing his own thing,” Thor said. “Why do you ask?”

 

     Peter took a bite of a granola bar, still sifting through the snack bag.

 

     “I thought he might want some pudding.”

 

     “Thor, maybe you want to go fetch him?” He suggested, quickly tilting his head to the door. Thor nodded and swiftly left the room.

  


_Thor-_

 

     Thor walked briskly down the hallway, glancing from side to side. He wandered the facility for a while, growing more nervous as time passed. Eventually, he found his brother on the helipad, leaned against a support beam, looking out beyond the facility. He cleared his throat.

 

      “Bold move, coming outside without telling anyone.” He said.

 

     “Took you quite a while to find me,” Loki replied. “How is he?”

 

     “Very well, he inquired about you actually.”

 

     Loki turned around, surprised.

 

     “Whatever for?”

 

     “He thought you would like a bite to eat.”

 

     “Is this just a tactic to get me to come inside? If so, I must humbly decline.” Loki said, turning back around. Thor rolled his eyes.

 

     “Please cease your stubbornness, he is in no way angry at you.”

 

     Loki didn’t say anything.

 

     “Please?”

 

     Loki sighed.

 

     “I’ll come in,” he paused. “Later.”

 

     “That sounds less than convincing.”

 

     Thor shook his head. _You can’t change a man in a day,_ he reminded himself. He looked at Loki for another moment, hoping he would change his mind. When he didn’t, he turned around and walked away. Of course, he should be going back, but he would rather not return empty-handed. He traveled across the facility until reaching the far side of the roof, far away from his brother’s earshot. He plopped down on the ground, hanging his feet off the edge.

 

     “Father,” he wrung his hands together. “I am unsure of what to do. Loki, he has changed so much, but the second I feel we’ve made progress he retreats like a frightened animal.”

 

     Thor pressed his lips together. He always found himself speaking to his Father or Mother, it always made him feel less alone. They got plenty of conversation in the past year.

 

     “I want to help him but I don’t know how. It feels like I do not know him anymore. He’s all I have left,” 

 

     “I love him, and I want to show him. I just feel like…  no matter how hard I try,” he took a shaky breath, rubbing his face again. “He doesn’t believe me.”

 

     He chuckled a bit, realizing how stupid he must look. Talking to himself and nearly crying on the roof of the Avengers Facility. He went to get up when something caught his eye. A white dove perched in the tree next to the building. It gazed for a moment, then flew off. Thor smiled.

 

     “It’s nice to have some support.”

 

     He stood up, overlooking the countryside. The breeze was light but still nice on his face. For the first time in a long time,

 

     he didn’t feel so alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what school has in store, but this might be my last update before it starts. Who knows, maybe I'll still have time? I probably will. Nobody worry about this not being finished, it will be finished and that's a promise. I'm sure it won't change much, but if there are more delays than usual that's probably because the school's already kicking my butt.
> 
> Edit: While I'm here, I haven't been getting a whole lot of feedback lately. Are you guys bored with the story? Give a rough estimate on how many more chapters you would like before it finishes because I'm running out of stuff, and I don't know what you guys want to see unless you tell me! Don't be shy, anything and everything (to a reasonable extent) will be incorporated somehow! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!!


	16. Ch. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost 11, I have stuff to do tomorrow, I have a really bad headache from being online all day, but I’m gonna start this because I want to. I haven’t been in the best spirits today, so I might as well do something to make me happy. I tried drawing, but that usually enrages me even more and things are usually broken. Schools alright, I’m excited about Psychology this year, and sorta AP but also not really. Our AP class has 15 students in it so that’s really nice. Well, I should get writing. Don’t forget to comment you guys! That’s like the only thing I look forward to nowadays.

 

     There comes a time in everybody's life where they doubt everything. Their choices, their actions, their existence in general,

 

      It was safe to say Loki was right smack in the middle of that frame.

 

     How years and years of emotional hardening could basically be vaporized within a second was beyond his grasp, but somehow it was. He watched people writhe under his wrath for years, and never blinked an eye, yet he barely scratched a boy he hardly knew and suddenly he was in shambles. He truly did not seem to understand himself anymore. Sure, all that time in the dungeon weakened him, but this was just the breaking point. You never realize how low you are until you get a taste of being high. Loki slid down to the ground and crossed his legs. Everything had been so confusing lately, from him and Thor being closer than ever, to him actually speaking about how he felt, it was like he wasn’t even the person he thought he knew. If he knew himself at all, that is.

 

     He wasn’t sure if he liked the change or not, it was something the more he thought about, the more indecisive he became. 

 

     His musings were cut off when his focus shifted onto something in the distance. He squinted his eyes, struggling to see what caused the movement. In the far-off horizon, specks varying in size seemed to move towards the building. There looked to be a good amount. He came to a realization.

 

     “No,” he whispered, springing up. 

 

     He stumbled backward, barely catching himself. His heartbeat quickened nauseatingly fast. He wanted to yell something, to tell someone, but no words could form except for a scream that exploded from his chest.  _ They’re going to kill me,  _ his mind screamed at him.  _ And I’m standing on top of a building all by myself!  _ Something grabbed him mid-run, just as he was about to reach the stairs. He yelped, his legs knocked out from underneath him. A hand covered his mouth. He would've tried screaming, but his mind and body were frozen in time. He kicked for a second, but a voice rang in his ears.

 

      “Brother calm down! It is only me, why are you screaming?” Thor asked, holding the squirming younger in his arms. 

 

     Thor removed his hands, and the words spilled out all at once.

 

     “There are people in the distance I don’t know who they are there are so many of them I think they’re Rinkos-”

 

     Thor whipped around, and Loki saw his mouth drop. 

 

     “You have got to be kidding.”

 

     Thor grabbed Loki’s arms and started running, and Loki would’ve gladly complied if his mind didn’t have a total shut down. His legs gave out first, so quickly even Thor couldn’t catch him as he hit the ground. 

 

     Then everything basically spiraled from there.

 

     His body curled into a ball involuntarily, and he covered his head with his hands. He probably shouldn’t have done it, but at that point, he lost control of himself it felt like. He screamed, then screamed again, then again. In between screams, it turned into a mix of words and sobs. Anything to drown out the world around him. Anything to keep out the silence. That's when they got into your head. Thor desperately grabbed at him to try bringing him to his feet, but couldn’t seem to get a hold. He felt like when a child has a tantrum, and no matter what anyone does, they can’t calm them down. He felt like he was basically at the point of no return.

  
  


_      Thor- _

 

     “Loki!”

 

     At the moment, it seemed like no matter what he tried to say, it wouldn’t help his brother. Thor couldn’t tell who was more scared, Loki, or him. He felt helpless watching his brother crumple to the floor, screaming and sobbing in terror. This episode seemed by far the worst, and what made the situation worse was that they were in a form of actual danger. He put a hand carefully on Loki, trying anything to help him.

 

     “Loki, please! You need to regain control!” He pleaded, but still no effect.

 

     He moved closer and carefully gathered him in his arms, holding Loki’s head to his chest. Almost instantaneously, Loki calmed a bit, the screams died down to a loud sobbing.

 

     “The more you let them in, the more they take from you,” he said softly, close enough to his ear that he could still hear. “You’re stronger than them, you can’t let them win anymore, brother.”

 

     “What- What if I’m not?” He gasped between sobs. Thor noticed his eyelids hang lower.

 

     “You are, never doubt that,” Thor wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him in tight, just like when he would have nightmares. Except this was real, his nightmares were his reality now. Loki clungon to Thor tightly, like if he were to let go, he would fall.

 

     He looked up, and thankfully the horde wasn’t as close. In the distance, he saw a streak of red, then blue, then green. He smiled, recognizing his teammates immediately. 

 

     “They’re not coming anymore,” He whispered, still cradling Loki. “Our team is taking care of it.” 

 

     He looked down and saw Loki smiling just slightly. His eyes were closed, and not squeezed together as tightly. He breathed heavily, now calmed exceptionally more. Thor was certain he was exhausted from the episode he had, and probably weakened from the lack of sleep. 

 

     “A smile suits you,” Thor laughed lightly. “You should wear it more often.”

 

     Thor didn’t get a response and realized Loki has already passed out in his arms. He stood up, nervously glancing over the edge of the roof again. He made his way back inside when a certain Mr. Stark intercepted them. He was in his suit.

 

     “What happened? I was just heading up there-”

 

     “Nothing to worry about now. I am surprised you’re not with the rest of the team.” Thor said, trying to alleviate his concern. His worried expression lingered.

 

     “I was trying to find you two,” He said, crossing his arms. 

 

     “Oh,” was all Thor could say. 

 

     “Just, lay him down on the couch. You can stay here, or come with us, whichever works. I’ll be out there, there’s more of them than we thought. I’m doubtful they’re coming full strength.”

 

     He took off without even letting Thor get a word in. Thor sighed and looked down at Loki, who was still limp in his arms. He walked over to the couch in the living area and set him down gently. He took a step back and took it in. His brother, who for years gave him the cold shoulder. Who, even cracking a half smile was a huge deal, and who he almost thought was too far gone to be brought back, laid in front of him. It was just such a monumental difference from the person he used to be. Of course, his old self-shone through, but his new self-was there in front. Thor walked over to the other couch and leaned back. He could be helping, but unless they really needed the help, he would stay with Loki.

 

     “I’m proud of you, brother,” Thor said, quiet enough so only he could hear. Of course, Loki was basically comatose, but he continued anyway.

 

     “I remember when we were young,” he chuckled, reminiscing. “When you always had those bad dreams? You would run into my room every night, crying. I always wondered why me, and not Mother. I also remember when it all stopped, when one night turned to two, then three, months to years. I can never help but wonder if they really stopped.”

 

     He glanced to make sure Loki was still out, and not listening to his rambling. Thankfully, he was.

 

     “It hurts me, seeing you like this. Yet, it warms me knowing I can be at least some part of your life again. It’s just you and me, just like it felt like it used to be. Words can hardly begin to express how I’ve felt about this all. Eloquent wording was always your thing, not mine. I guess, what I’m trying to say is… I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, ever. I’m ready to stay by your side until the end of time, Loki.” 

 

     Thor rubbed his eye and realized it was damp. 

 

     “I’m glad you’re here with me.” He finished quickly, tears now an obvious threat. He laughed a bit at himself and leaned his head back. Though he didn’t speak out loud anymore, his mind still buzzed with things that were to be unsaid for the time being.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee hAW. I'm finally finished with the chapter! School sucks and I actually hate it. I feel uncomfortable in all my classes, and everything is stupidly humid. We're also maybe getting really bad storms so SUDDENLY ANXIETY. I'm already dreading the year, and we're not even a week in. Send help, or coffee...


	17. Ch. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never learn from my mistakes. I don’t know what I expected, putting Hamilton on shuffle. Horrible idea, really. Now I’m dead on the inside. Can anyone relate? Also, I sort of imagined the Rinkos as rock golem type things? Sorta like Korg almost. You're free to see them however, I never really explained them aha.

 

     “Soon.”

 

     The restlessness of the army bothered, yet excited Vel as they perched themselves upon the horizon. In the far distance, the facility was visible. They would not attack, yet, but instead make their presence known. His soldiers gazed upon the distant landscape intensely, some murmurs here and there, but their silence was their loudest tactic.

 

     “Sir, we have word the ‘Avengers’ are approaching. Proceed with the plan?” A deep voice rumbled from behind him. Vel slowly smiled.

 

     “Let’s show them what a real army looks like.”

 

     “Begin phase one!” His second in command ordered, raising a fist high up into the sky. The army, stretching for miles erupted into shouts.

 

     Vel did not need to turn around to know that his plan was working. The heroes grew closer, not quickly enough. His army had already started to shift, breaking away into clusters, too many for each Avenger to fight alone. He smiled wider, even from afar he could see the looks of panic on their faces. They were no match for his forces.

 

_Thor-_

 

     Thor bounced his leg, finding himself nervously looking out the window. From where he was, he couldn't see a bit of what was happening, he could only hope they had everything under control. He had faith in his team, but the army on the hill looked huge. They still knew virtually nothing about them. On the couch, Loki stirred.

 

     “Thor?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “What happened?”

 

     “Uhm, nothing major. Just a little..”

 

     “Attack?”

 

     Thor nodded, his eyes still staring out the window. He heard Loki groan, and a soft thump as he presumably threw himself back down.

 

     “I feel like shit.”

 

     “I know.”

 

     “What are you looking at?”

 

     Thor tore his gaze away from the motionless landscape. Loki was laying on his back, watching Thor. His eyes, instead of the usual piercing judgment held a curiosity. A fear, almost. Thor couldn’t blame him. He smiled quickly.

 

     “Nothing.”

 

     “They won’t win.”

 

     Now it was Thor’s turn to question. Loki’s gaze was unwavering though.

 

     “What do you mean?” He asked slowly. “Surely they will-”

 

     “It is not that I don’t doubt them, it’s that Vel’s army is strong. They have a plan.”

 

     “How do you know?”

 

     Loki turned his head and looked back up at the ceiling. His face seemed to hold no emotion as he took a breath.

 

     “I have heard them in my dreams, plotting.” His expression shifted suddenly, to a look of pure determination.

 

     He stood up abruptly, nearly falling over in the process. Nonetheless, he gripped the arm of the couch and maintained his legs. Thor stood up now too.

 

     “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

     “I’m not letting them kill themselves for my sake,” Loki said, now marching away. “I’m stopping them.”

 

     Thor caught up to Loki, putting a hand in front of him.

 

     “I can’t let you do that. You almost just died, if I hadn’t been there, nobody would have found you on the roof-”

 

     “That’s your own opinion.”

 

     “Loki,” Thor pleaded. “Please, don’t put yourself in harm's way like this. Last time you tried fighting them you ended up..” he trailed off. Now was not the time to bring that up.

 

     “They can’t win.”

 

     “Aren’t you scared?”

 

     Loki looked down, going quiet for a few seconds.

 

     “I’m terrified.”

 

     He looked back up, a small grin spread upon his lips.

 

     “I don’t understand what you’re trying to do,” Thor said, unnerved by his brothers strange, sudden determination.

 

     “Have you not any faith in me, big brother?”

 

     “I have more faith in you than you could ever imagine-”

 

     “Then trust me this one time,” Loki said, walking away. “I need some time, you go and help the others.”

 

     “This better not go like your last plan. You know, the one with Thanos.” Thor said. Loki stopped mid-step.

 

     “Trust me, it won’t,” he said, turning his head just slightly. “I will see you on the battlefield.”

 

     “Until then,” Thor said, wasting no time to come to the Avengers aid.

 

     As he ran out the door, he couldn't help but wonder if he was really making the right decision.

 

_Loki-_

 

     “This needs to end.” Loki murmured to himself.

 

     Except, it wasn’t really himself. Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel him. Vel, right under the surface of his skin, taunting, laughing, threatening.

 

 _“It stops when you make the decision,”_ the voice growled back.

 

_“We will not hesitate. You have approximately ten minutes.”_

 

     Loki exhaled, feeling all connections cut off from him. He opened his eyes, the room coming back into focus. He stood in the mirror, watching himself. Studying. He knew he had to do it, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. Was he ready to hurt Thor like this? After everything his brother did for him? He locked eyes with the man in the mirror. Blue eyes pierced into his own like needles breaking the skin. At that moment, he knew what he had to do.

 

     He broke away from the room, casting an outfit upon himself. It was all black and looked somewhat similar to his last from when he tried taking over Midgard. It consisted of fewer metals and adorned a more simplistic style. It had a black over-cloak, which hung like that of a cape. Underneath, a black, almost turtleneck looking cloth, decorated with one metal piece that hung like a ‘v’ on his chest. He wore the same fingerless gloves from his Sakaarian outfit but decided to leave out the helmet.

 

     He marched out of the building, jaw clenched. He was on a mission, yet his mind begged and pleaded against his body. He had actually gone mad, it felt. His chest tightened and twisted like a cord to a kite. He rubbed his eyes as he scanned the area. Sure enough, in the far distance, he saw what he least hoped.

 

     The Avengers were losing.

 

_Peter-_

 

     Peter had insisted what felt like hours to help fight off the Rinkos. He may be young, but he could fight just like the rest. Of course, he healed pretty quickly, so he felt fine.

 

     Until he saw how many there were.

 

     Now, usually, his spidey senses would only go off for a moment or two. This time, though, they went berserk. He stumbled backward, grabbing his head. It felt like someone took the sides of his head and squeezed as hard as possible.

 

     “Kid, are you alright?” Tony asked, firing towards another Rinko. Peter nodded his head.

 

     “Right as rain!” He said, smiling, but the pain was still pulsing.

 

     Still, he fought against it and continued holding them off. Though he was young, it was obvious they were losing. They all took separate multitudes, but they just kept coming.

 

     “We’re not looking so hot!” Cap yelled from across the field. “Where are these guys even coming from?”

 

     There was some other conversation but Peter chose to block it out. They were a bit empty-handed, as Mr. Banner couldn’t get Hulk to come out again. He hit a few Rinkos head-on with webs, tossing them aside. For every Rinko you took down, two more would show up to take his place.

 

     “Is that Loki?!”

 

     Peter didn’t really know who said it, but the words seemed to stop time itself. All battle halted, the Rinko’s immediately pausing. Thunder rolled in the distance, and it was starting to sprinkle. He squinted his eyes and saw a dark figure approaching.

 

     “What does he think he’s doing?” Mr. Stark yelled, sounding angry yet surprised.

 

     Everyone turned to look at Thor, who was staring blankly.

 

     “So glad of you to join us!” A loud voice boomed from atop the hill. Everyone turned and saw who must’ve been Vel. He stood taller than the rest.

 

     Loki said nothing but stopped amidst the horde. He looked up at Vel, face hard as stone. Why wasn’t he scared?

 

     “You see, dearest Avengers. In the end, we get what we want. We will be pleased to say that we barely even laid hands on you, yet you struggled so much against us.”

 

     There were more rolls, but it wasn’t thunder. The ground shook, and root likes things sprouted from the ground so quickly nobody had time to react when it grabbed them, pinning them to the mud. It even grabbed Peter, covering his hands and legs, rendering him immobile. Vel continued as if nothing were happening.

 

     “We had a little agreement, you see. Either Loki compiled with our demands, or we kill each and every single one of you, slowly and painfully.”

 

     “What demands? What are you talking about?” Thor snarled, fighting against the roots. Even he couldn’t break through them.

 

     There was a loud boom of thunder overhead, everyone looked up at the sky. Above them, the clouds broke right in half. A craft, almost as big as their entire building lowered from the heavens. It was terrifying, yet entrancing.

 

     “Loki what are you doing!?”

 

     Loki took another step forward, he stared at the ground for a moment.

 

     “I think you know what happens now.”

 

     Roots shot from the ground, wrapping around his wrists. He fell to his knees with a gasp.

 

     “Please show our returning guest what he’s been missing,” Vel snickered. Two Rinkos circled around Loki, placing their heels square into his back. He sprawled face first into the wet mud. Peter hardly realized it was downpouring.

 

     “Stop! Loki!”

 

     The grabbed his arms, hoisting him up. The craft was landed by this time, as Peter and the rest struggled against the restraints. The Rinko’s all boarded the ship, along with Loki.

 

     “Take a long last look, it’ll be the last you see any of them again.” One of them grunted. The led him right past Thor, who was yelling.

 

     “No!” He sobbed. Loki looked up, his eyes glistening with tears. 

 

     “This is for the best brother. I’ll see you on the other side.”

 

     “Loki!” Peter couldn’t help but call out as Loki neared the entrance of the ship. Loki turned his head, his eyes met his.

 

     He could’ve sworn Loki mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry,’ as he walked upon the ship and out of sight.

 

     At that moment Peter couldn’t tell which was louder. The sound as the ship took off, the lightning above them, or Thor’s screams. As soon as the ship was out of sight, their restraints broke instantly. Peter didn’t get up though, he was paralyzed by what he just witnessed. Loki gave himself up for them. He was gone. All gone. They failed.

 

     “Kid,” Tony kneeled down, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

 

     Peter nodded vacantly. He looked at Tony, who wore a heavy sadness on his own face.

 

     “We’re gonna get him back if it’s the last thing we do.”

 

     Peter sat up and strained to see Thor. He was on his knees, screaming curses to the sky. Some of the words he couldn’t make out, it was like a whole different language. Eventually, they were all forced inside by the storm. Peter never saw the Avengers look so broken, so defeated. Especially Thor. As they walked back in silence, Peter thought about what Tony had said, about getting Loki back.

 

     He just hoped he was right.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH. I'm so sorry everyone, a cliffhanger I know. It's storming outside right now actually, so like wow. Don't forget to comment and stuff! Tell me anything! How is school going for you guys who have started? Mine sucks but yeah. I love hearing your feedback, it what keeps me going! Don't be shy, I love all of you.


	18. Ch. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so hello. I’m truly sorry about the cliffhanger, but at the same time, I am NOT. With starting school not so long ago, I’ve already had a few hours of homework, an essay assigned, and all that fun stuff. I’m super stressed lol, my house is a mess, everything seems unorganized and yeah my head might explode. I needed something cool to take a short break on, lol. Anywho, I decided to put a little spin on this chapter and put in P.O.V’s of different characters, see what they think about the recent events.

     Over the course of his life, it was no surprise Loki had made some pretty poor decisions. It was also no surprise he was the only one to never realize it. When he did, he was too proud to admit it. Now, as he sat in the back of the Rinkos spacecraft, he definitely knew he made an awful decision. At least in everyone else’s eyes.

 

     In his mind, he could’ve sworn it was the right thing.

 

     Seeing Thor sobbing, screaming against what he was about to do, made the whole ordeal that much harder. Why did he care so much about Thor suddenly? Of course, he was his brother and all, but he always had been. What was so different? Loki leaned his weary head against the wall, deciding now wasn’t the time to have an existential crisis. What was he supposed to do? Everyone he ever cared about was probably light years away, and he would never see them again. He closed his eyes, warm tears slipped out the corners of his eyes. The Rinko’s were all in the top of the ship, far away from the jail quarters he was in, thankfully. He pulled his legs to his chest, and buried his head, trying to hold on to the memory of his brother's face.

 

     Just in case he would never see it again.

  
  


_Thor-_

 

     “I could navigate the nine realms like the back of my hand, given the chance,” Thor said confidently, leaning over the table.

 

     Spread out was a map, older than dirt. The corners were bent and ripped, yellow from age. No matter the age, it was as useful today as it was hundreds of year ago.

 

     “How will we be able to find them? Last I heard… your world is really big,” Tony said, looking somewhat unimpressed.

 

     “Easy,” Bruce piped from around the corner. He strolled in, looking smug.

 

     “Yeah? Care to elaborate?”

 

     Bruce pulled out a small, white handheld from his pocket, setting it on top of the map. Everyone leaned in, looking at the device, then the grinning man who set it down.

 

     “What? Did your Tamagotchi die or something?” Tony asked, clearly annoyed.

 

     Bruce was unfazed by the comment.

 

     “While you guys were eating dirt, I managed to stick a tracker on the bottom of the Rinko’s ship. I thought since the Big Guy was being stubborn, I might as well be somewhat useful.”

 

     Thor looked up, feeling a sudden lightness in his chest.

 

     “You mean we can use this to get Loki back?”

 

     “Sure can, and look,” he pointed to a small dot on the screen. “We don’t even have to leave the comfort of our Realm to find him.”

 

     “Where have they taken him then?”

 

     “Space.”

 

     The way the said it was oddly casual, but it was good to know they were still near. Ish.

 

     “Great, so we just enlist freaking NASA, and send a shuttle, huh? Simple, right?” Tony snapped, taking a step away from the table.

 

     Steve held out a hand, walking towards Tony.

 

     “Hey, calm down-”

 

     “I don’t need to calm down! Why are we even trying? You saw what he did. It was his choice, why should we change that?” Tony swatted Steves hand away and stormed out of the room.

 

     “Hey, don’t take it personally, okay?” Bruce put a hand on Thor’s shoulder. He hadn’t even realized he had been transfixed on where Tony disappeared.

 

     “He’s just stressed. He’ll come around.”

 

     Thor sighed and looked back down at the table.

 

     “I hope you are right.”

  
  
  


_Tony-_

 

     Tony took another swig of alcohol, looking out into the horizon. The sun had set a while ago, now only leaving a dull darkness in its wake. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

      “Mr. Stark?”

 

     He jumped at the young voice. Peter stood in the doorway, crossing his arms.

 

     “Son of a- shouldn’t you be home in bed?” He asked, checking his watch.

 

     “I made an executive decision.”

 

     “That is not an appropriate response to what I just asked.”

 

     “Yes.”

 

     “What is that even supposed to mean?” Tony put his index finger and thumb on his temples.

 

     "What do you need?”

 

     “Everyone was sorta wondering where you were, that’s all,” Peter replied. He stood up straight.

 

     “Well tell them I’m taking a much-needed break.”

 

     “It looks more like your drinking away your problems than taking a break,” he stated matter-of-factly. Tony stared.

 

     Peter had his moments of boldness, most of the time Tony would shut him down. This time, however, he couldn’t help but gawk at the words that left the kids mouth. Peter seemed to realize his mistake.

 

     “S-sorry, that was-” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean it.”

 

     Tony stood up, and for a split second, Peter looked afraid for his life.

 

     “No, no you’re right.” He said, almost in a daze.

 

     He walked past him, Peter still frozen in fear.

 

     “Put a filter on that thing though, or I’ll do it for you,” he said, adding just enough menace to sound scary, but enough sarcasm to make it a joke.

 

     “A-affirmative.” Peter squeaked.

 

     As Tony walked down the hall, he could hear Peter’s light jog as he caught up.

 

     “We’re getting real close to finding the location,” he said, now walking beside him. Tony tried to sound disinterested.

 

     “Yeah?”

 

     “Yeah. Their ship has slowed down, but I’m not really sure how we’re going to get all the way into space.”

 

     At that moment, Tony came up with an idea.

 

     “Who says we need to go up there?”

 

     He made an abrupt U-Turn.

 

     “Mr. Stark?”

 

     “You go with the rest, I’ll be down in a bit. I just came up with an idea,” he said walking away.

 

     “Will you be back?”

 

     “Without a doubt,” Stark said. “Save me a seat.”

  


_Peter-_

 

     It was chaos. Sure, everything was calm, quiet even, but it was plain to see there was a sort of panic inside everyone. It was inside him too, the undying persistence to get Loki back. Everyone knew they couldn’t just take off, they needed a plan.

 

     And it was safe to say it was tearing a lot of them apart.

 

     Thor was most affected. He cracked jokes now and then, but when nobody (except for Peter, from a distance) was looking, his face grew somber. Not a normal somber either, a deep sadness you just couldn’t really put into words. You could tell it was eating him. The heaviness of everything was starting to get to him too. The air was tense like someone filled a balloon too full, and any second it feels like it’s gonna pop. Nobody tried bringing it up directly after the first few hours, everyone branching off to their own quiet places of study.

 

     Peter took it upon himself to run errands for everyone, trying to be at least a little helpful. He tried not to say much and smiled as much as his mouth would allow, but even that did so much. After a few hours of going back and forth and back and forth, he seated himself on the couch in the lounge area, exhausted.

 

     “Long day?”

 

     Thor walked into the room, smiling wearily. It struck Peter that no matter how many things were going wrong, Thor always kept a smile on his face. He took a mental note.

 

     “I guess,” He said, fiddling with his hands. Thor sat on the couch next to him.

 

     Both were quiet, sitting in an awkward silence.

 

     “Do you think we will get him back?” Peter asked quietly. Thor sighed, yet smiled just a bit.

 

     “Yes, no doubt about it. I am just concerned how he is holding up. My brother can handle more than you could imagine, but even he is reaching the edge.”

 

     “What do you mean?”

 

      “He is notorious for fighting back, but I can see his spirit faded immensely. I just hope...” he paused. “I just hope he doesn’t give up.”

 

     Peter nodded in understanding.

 

     “I don’t think he will. I mean, you know him better than me by far, but I have a feeling he’s ready to retaliate. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t have given himself up to them,”

 

     “Last time he gave himself up for me, he nearly died. I can’t imagine… if he doesn’t pull through this time around.” Thor said, staring forward. Peter put a hand on his arm.

 

     “He will. I can feel it.” He smiled.

 

     “Are you kidding me? That guy couldn’t die if death himself grabbed him by the ankle and pulled,” Tony laughed from behind them. They turned around.

 

     “Ah, glad to see you are in better spirits,” Thor said. Tony smirked.

 

     “Can’t keep an old dog down. Actually, I think we’ve already come up with something.”

 

      Peter and Thor glanced at each other, and he couldn’t tell who was smiling wider. Him, or Thor.

 

_Loki-_

 

     Loki held the side of his head. Warm blood trickled through his fingers and down his arm as he bared his teeth at the guard. The guard was unfazed.

 

     “Do we really need to teach you this same lesson over and over?” He said, boredly hitting his metal road on his palm.

 

     “I guess so.” Loki retorted, narrowing his eyes.

 

     He knew he was acting tough, but inside he was screaming. Loudly. That would explain why the head wound wouldn’t stop bleeding.

 

     “I guess I’ll have to bring Vel in.”

 

     His words struck an awful chord in Loki’s chest. Like a child trying to play piano for the first time.

 

     “No,” he said quickly. “That won’t be necessary, I’ll comply.”

 

     “Good,” he said, the corners of his mouth perked up in malicious glee. “Now, we don’t want to repeat last time, right?”

 

     Loki stayed silent.

 

    That’s what I thought.”

 

     As the guard walked away, Loki sank to the floor, feeling all tenseness in his body evaporate. He leaned himself up against the wall and looked down his hand. It was covered in blood. He sighed. He wanted to close his eyes, to sleep, but the pure terror of being hit awake seemed to keep them wide open. After a while, however, he found the will to doze off. That’s when things started getting interesting.

 

_It was a dark room. There were no windows, no doors, nothing to tell you where you were. Loki squinted his eyes, trying to see into the darkness around him. Suddenly, the sound of a match being lit behind him caused him to turn around. He saw the small flame, then the face of the person holding it._

 

_“Thor? Is that really you?”_

 

_Thor smiled and looked almost relieved._

 

_“Yes, brother, it’s me.”_

 

_Loki would’ve hugged him, but he decided it wasn’t the time. Instead, he smiled._

 

_“Impressive, using Banner’s technology without even needing to stick a needle into my arm,” he said._

 

_“Stark is quite the handyman, and with him and Bruce combined, they managed to get this working. Alas, I cannot stay long.”_

 

_“Loki, listen, I’m not sure at the moment what all it’s going to take to get to you, or you to us,” he continued. “We’ll find a way though, so I only ask one thing of you until then.”_

 

_“Yes?” Loki asked._

 

_"You can’t give up on me. You need to promise me right here and now you will keep fighting, don’t let them break you. You’re stronger than them, Loki.”_

 

_Thor’s image started to crackle and fuzz out a bit. Loki reached out, but his hand went through him._

 

_“Wait!”_

 

_“I’m sorry, I need to go. Don’t give up, brother,” Thor said, right before everything faded into nothingness._

 

     Loki woke with a start. Everything was silent. Thor’s words rang in his head as if he could still hear him. _“Don’t give up, brother.”_ It was a simple sentence, but it held a deeper meaning. Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, and for the first time in the hands of the Rinko’s, he was at peace.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write, and it isn't even that long, haha. Yeah, school is absolute Hel. I have so much stuff going on, I was forced to write some of this in Psychology class. In cool news, our homecoming theme is Superheroes and guess who my class voted for our class superhero?
> 
> THOR!!
> 
> We get to decorate a whole float and stuff, it's going to be amazing. Everyone else chose like Batman or Superman, but we got the coolest superhero lol. I'm the secretary of our class, so I get a big say in things so yeah let's DO IT.
> 
> Edit- So, some of you probably have noticed I respond to each comment I get, so I'm sorry if I ever across as weird, or incredibly awkward (which I am), I'm just trying to really interact with you guys. I've never had this many comments on a story, and it thrills me, really. I'm not the best with words or talking to people, so thanks for bearing with me here XD. Much love.
> 
> Edit #2 IMPORTANT!! HEy guys! So, I'm not dead, there's been so much going on recently I hardly have time to breathe. Stupid stuff is happening in yet another friend group that I'm so over that. I'm basically being bullied at this point by someone who I thought was a good friend, but decided to start being awful to me. So yeah, things are being said about me, I'm a mess, I just need to get my homework done you guys like come on. Ugh. Well anyways, I promise I won't abandon this, I just need a hiatus. I will be back my lovelies to finish what I've started. I can't leave such a popular book, after all!


	19. Ch. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- AGBBRHRHURG. That’s me. That’s what I sound like. School is kicking my mick-jagger right now. I’m prolonging my studying for my Spanish test, and psychology test, and my bio quiz. Instead, I’m giving my friend love advice (again) and yeah I’m stressed but everything is FINE. I have writing group tomorrow, so my life holds some sort of meaning at least for tomorrow. After that, I have nothing except death. Or maybe the next writing group or something. ANYWHO- yeah a friend of mine who I was super surprised to learn is a member of the fandom asked for this fic. Awesomely enough, she handed my 2 pieces of paper FULL of notes about each chapter and I almost CRIED I was so happy. Her notes made my LIFE. So yeah shout out to Hope for being awesome. AND NOW FOR THE STORY! (I’m sorry this took so long I tried, I really did).

     Sometimes sacrifice can mean a number of things, really.

 

     On one hand, it’s giving up something for the sake of others. For the better of everyone, even if it isn’t yourself. Yet, there’s the other definition of giving something up for something even more valuable. It’s like sacrificing your most precious jewel for a pile of stone with diamonds underneath. You can’t see the diamonds, but you trust they’re there. 

 

     Thor pondered these things as he sat in the corner of the room. Everyone excitedly discussed their plans, coming up with new and better ideas for hours upon hours. There was a  sort of stillness though. A calm before the storm, but it was a storm only he knew was coming. Once in a while they would ask what he thought, he would smile and nod, saying he thought it was good. After all the buzz faded, and everyone had diverted their paths once more, leaving him in the quiet darkness with his own thoughts.

 

     What if he couldn’t save Loki? He always promised to protect him, but look how well he’s done that. Thor rubbed his eyes and leaned forward. He felt like a horrible brother. How could he have let any of this happen? He left him alone, again. He knew he shouldn’t be dwelling on these things but it was the only thing he could really do. 

 

     “Mr. Thor? Is that you?”

 

     Thor’s head perked up when he heard the small voice behind the couch. He turned, smiling.

 

     “It is. Did you need something?”

 

     “Uh, not necessarily, no.” He said awkwardly. “I couldn’t sleep, so I was going to come out and chill if that was alright.”

 

     “Oh yes, that is more than alright,” Thor said, patting the cushion next to him. 

 

     “A bit quiet in here, don’t you think?” Thor said as Peter sat down. 

 

     “It’s always quiet. Especially at night. People don’t usually sleep, I think it’s just the darkness.”

 

     Thor nodded his head. 

 

     “Except for nocturnal animals, and like crickets and stuff- Uh, Mr. Thor, are you alright?”

 

     Thor hadn’t realized he had put his head in his hands again. He looked up at the boy, who he could hardly see in the darkness.

 

     “Yes, I’m alright. Must be tired,” he chuckled. 

 

     “We have some spare rooms if you want one.”

 

     Thor shook his head and put his head back into his hands.

 

     “That is alright. I’m very adaptable.”

 

     He felt the weight lessen on the couch as Peter stood up. 

 

     “Okay, I think I might try cooking pancakes tomorrow morning, so don’t sleep in too late,” he laughed. 

 

     “I’m sure they will be delicious.”

 

     Thor knew he wouldn’t be there to try them. By dawn, he would be far gone. Sneaking out would be a chore, the God of Thunder wasn’t the most stealthy, but he could manage. Once Peters footsteps were no longer audible Thor took a deep breath and stood up. 

 

 

 

_      Loki- _

 

     He could feel it. He could just  _ feel  _ Thor was doing something stupid. Of course, Thor’s always doing something stupid, but this felt different. When he heard the Rinko guards talking, his feelings were confirmed tenfold.

 

     “Sir, we are receiving colossal readings from the realm of Midgard,”

 

     “Midgard? The place we just left? There’s no magic there, we have him in the back.” The other said. Turns out his name was Krei, he was the travel operator. He made all the decisions of where they went and when they went. 

 

     “Yes, but look at this.”

 

     He handed the Krei a device. The lights hit it just right that he couldn’t see what was on the screen, but judging from Krei’s face, it was extreme.

 

     “That’s twice as much what we were seeing from him, I think it’s worth checking it out.”

 

     “Show off,” Loki mumbled under his breath. 

 

     “Let’s go then.”

 

     The ship tilted as they made a full U-turn. Loki bit his tongue and shook his head. He knew exactly what Thor was up to, and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

     “Thor, you moron, if you’re doing what I think you are I’m going to kill you,” he whispered. 

 

     “What was that?” The other guys asked. Loki didn't say anything.

 

     “That’s what I thought. You know if you even think about escaping, the punishment will be more severe than anything you’ve ever felt.”

 

     Loki barely heard what he was just told. All he could think about was Thor. 

 

     “Man, you must’ve gotten more stupid since we last saw you, huh?” He said, then walked away. 

 

     Loki crossed his legs and closed his eyes. A long, long time ago he was able to see into the minds of people he was close to. Of course, after he shut everyone out it didn’t work. It hadn’t worked for years,

 

     Until now. 

 

     He only needed to listen for a few seconds before his eyes sprang open. 

 

     He was not about to let Thor carry out his plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I’M SORRY IT’S BEEN SO LONG! I’VE BEEN SO STRESSED AHHHH! I hope you guys like it, it’s really short, I know. I hope you guys understand, school just really sucks atm. Again, really sorry about the wait.


	20. Ch. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A-a chapter? From ME? I know, shocking. Quick rundown, school had me on the brink of collapse. I was in a relationship for 2 months then got dumped, and here we are. Endgame is so close you guys I can’t do it. I can’t! Well, anyway let’s finish this sucker! Thank you so much for all the comments and support, it means so so so much to me.

_      Thor-  _

 

     Thor stood at the edge of the cliff side, gazing absently at the waves crashing beneath him. The sun barely peeked over the horizon, but just enough so to grant light across the landscape. The last time Thor had been here, he was with his father and Loki. Now he was alone. He bent down and picked up a stone. He tossed it in his hands for a moment, admiring its smooth surface. 

 

     “Please,” Thor said, looking up into the increasingly bright sky. “Please let this work.”

 

     With that, he closed his eyes, conjuring whatever power he could. He clenched his fists subconsciously, the rock broke. 

 

     Then the real fun began.

 

_      Loki- _

 

     Loki’s stomach lurched as the ship took a hard right. He knew what Thor was up to, the bloke was predictable as all get out. 

 

     “Sir, these readings cannot be correct.” The guard said, tapping the device furiously. 

 

     “What do they say now?”

 

     “Maximum capacity.”

 

     There was a moment of silence between them.

 

     “That’s impossible. no reading has ever surpassed fifteen k scripts- especially on Midgard of all places!”

 

     Loki had absolutely no clue what scripts were.

 

     “This might be the largest reading we’ve encountered.”

 

     The guard's voice sounded mildly hysteric, but in a good way. How was Thor doing that? The largest reading? He knew the Rinkos had been around for millions of years, so for Thor to produce something on a scale they were not believing…

 

     “How close are we?”

 

     “Nearly there, boss.”

 

     There was movement within the ship, it seemed as though the entire place was buzzing. As the guards ran past, Loki flinched slightly, but none of them even took a glance at him. That is until Vel showed up.

 

     “This might be your big break, boy.” He tilted his head and grinned. “Looks like big brother is coming to save the day, eh?”

 

     “If you even think you can-”

 

     Vel put a finger to his lips, hushing Loki. His blood began to boil. 

 

     “With the readings he’s putting out, he’ll be drained of power within minutes. We’ll ensure his death is painless.”

 

     He walked away, leaving Loki glaring at the back of his head. He hated to admit it, but he might be right. He has a sort of newfound faith in his brother, but with a flaunt of power like that he would never be able to fight them off. A few agonizing minutes passed before the ship came to a grinding halt. Loki held his breath. He felt this newfound confidence run through him. What it was, he couldn't say. Perhaps it was his brother's words, or something of that nature masked all senses. But he oddly enough felt a lack decrease of fear from what he had before. He pondered this for a while. For a while, it was silent.

 

   Of course, until it wasn’t. 

 

     There was a blare, then red lights bounced off the steel walls. Loki wished he could’ve covered his ears. 

 

     “Thor you lame-brain you’re going to be killed,” he growled, pulling against his restraints.

 

     The ship suddenly shifted to the right, then to the left. Dust began to fall from the ceiling. Loki grimaced, knowing very well it would cave in after too long. He would be killed before Thor could reach him. More dust fell, landing lightly in his hair and on his arms like snow. The ship began to shudder. 

 

_      Screeeeeech! _

 

     Loki gasped as the horrid sound of metal being bent and ripped. He looked up and saw a face grinning smugly at him.

 

     “Suprise, brother.”

 

     “Thor you-you!”

 

     Loki for once could not come up with the words to express what he felt as Thor jumped down from the ceiling. 

 

     “Yes, bastard, idiot, lame-brain fool for doing this,” He laughed, breaking the chains on Loki’s wrists. “We don’t have much time- stay close and don’t die this time.”

 

     Loki laughed humourlessly.

 

     “You really think this is going to work?”

 

     Thor looked at him, then smiled.

 

     “Trust my madness.”

 

     A horde of Rinkos jumped from the ceiling at once, surrounding them in an instance. Thor, without missing a beat, broke through the floor. They free fell for a moment, then landed in a similar room. Again, more Rinkos surrounding them. 

 

     “Well, that was miscalculated.”

 

     Loki noticed an escape doorway on the other side of the room. He conjured what he could, replicating himself. This time, sending out his doppelganger to do the dirty work. His other self tapped on the shoulder of a guard, causing the guard to let out a shrill screech before throwing a swing at him. Most of the other guards followed suit, while the other half remained aimed at the real Loki and Thor. Thor glanced at him, most definitely unsure of who the real Loki was. He nodded to his brother quickly.

 

     There was a loud crash, and the rest of the guards adverted their eyes, giving them just enough time to escape out the back. As they emerged, the sunlight was blinding. 

 

 

 

 

 

_      Avengers Headquarters, moments before- _

 

     “Good news, big guy, so turns out-”

 

     Tony walked into the living room, holding the tracker device. He was greeted by an empty couch. 

 

     “Oh you have got to be kidding me,” he said, crossing his arms. Peter trailed in behind.

 

    “Morning Mr. Stark!”

 

     “Say, wouldn’t happen to know where the God of Thunder is, would you?” He asked, turning to Peter.

 

     “Thor-? Yeah, he’s right-”

 

     Peter noticed the empty room. 

 

     “But… I made pancakes.”

 

     Tony rubbed his face with his hand.

 

     “Suit up,” he said, walking away. “I’ve had it up to here with this family.”

 

     “Wait, what are we going to do?” Peter asked, walking alongside Tony.

 

     “Take down those Rinkos and get some lunch.”

 

     “Nice!” Peter said pumping his fist. “God, I hope it’s Taco Bell.”

 

     “Yeah, yeah, go alert the rest of the crew for me would ya?”

 

     Peter gasped.

 

     “You don’t mean-?”

 

     “Yes, assemble the Avengers.”

 

     Peter was gone within a second. Tony chuckled, looking out the far window. As much as he didn’t want to admit, he had grown a liking to Loki. Seeing a new side of a person really does change your outlook, no matter who they are. He took a breath.

 

     “This better work.”

 

_      Loki-  _

 

    As the brothers ran from the increasingly unstable ship, Loki almost laughed. Never would he have seen himself in such a situation. They slowed down, coming to a halt next to a cluster of trees. Thor quickly squeezed Loki’s wrist. 

 

     “Ow.”

 

     “Just making sure,” Thor said, looking at the shuddering vessel in the distance. “Why aren’t they following us?”

 

     His question was answered as a voice came over the ship's intercom.

 

     “This is your captain speaking,”

 

     Loki almost smiled as the two realized whose voice they were hearing. Tony continued.

    

     Do we have an order ready for- Mel? Mel is it? Ah, you know what? I forgot the sauce- one second.”

 

     There was an explosion from the back.

 

     “Did someone order a crunch wrap?”

 

     An explosion from the middle.

 

     “Looks like reinforcements have come in quite handy,” Thor chuckled. 

 

     Suddenly the ground shook, and a root exploded from beneath the two. Before either of them could react, Thor was encased. Loki, on the other hand, was completely free of them. 

 

     “So this is who we saw? Santa Clause?” Vel snickered, appearing from literally nowhere. 

 

     Thor struggled against the restraints to no prevail. Vel raised his eyebrows at Loki.

 

     “What? Not going to help him?”

 

     Loki looked from Vel to his brother, who grunted as the continued to try escaping. It seemed the root was only tightening its grip. 

 

     “I’m going to give you a choice, either we capture him, and let you go, or we kill you both. Simple as that.”

 

     Loki heard Thor gasp, he looked over and saw his brothers face become increasingly red. He reached for him without thinking, only to be thrown to the ground by Vel. He hovered over Loki, his boot planted square on his chest. 

 

     “That wasn’t an option. So what’s it going to be? Even God’s need to breathe, Loki.”

 

     Thor made a small, animal-like noise. No doubt starting to suffocate. Loki looked at him, his face had now turned an unhealthy shade of blue. Loki clenched his fists.

 

     “Let him go.” He murmured. Vel put a hand to his ear.

 

     “Huh? I don’t speak mumble.”

 

     Loki clenched his teeth.

 

     If you asked, he could never tell you just how it happened. Maybe adrenaline, or some sort of ancient power that showed itself, but whatever it was it was big. Loki yelled, throwing Vel off of him, about one hundred feet to be exact. He heard Thor break through the root beside him, no doubt from Vel’s sudden weakening. 

 

     “Brother you’re glowing-” Thor gasped, trying to regain his breath. 

 

     Loki wasn’t quite sure what he meant, but in the moment, vengeance was the only thing on his mind. He took off after Vel, who just began to gather himself off the ground.

 

     “Loki!”

 

     More Rinkos began to filter in now, each bearing armor or carrying a weapon. They rushed past Vel in pursuit of him, he only smiled, embracing the new found power. The first ran up to him, suddenly chucking a dagger. Without thinking, Loki held out a hand. The blade stopped mid-air. Both paused, looking at the levitating knife until Loki shrugged and forced it back into the Rinkos chest. He smiled.

 

     “Ooh, good times.”

 

     More forced their way through, and almost effortlessly Loki fought them off. Whether this was physical combat, magic or knives, he tried to mix things up. He caught glimpse of Thor, who now took on multitudes as well. The Avengers not far in front keeping up. Loki stomped his foot in front of him, causing a blast that took out every Rinko in a twenty-yard radius. Soon enough, however, a familiar face showed himself. Vel stepped out from the crowd, taking Loki by surprise. The chaos suddenly halted. Everything was silent.

 

    “I have to admit, I’m surprised,” he said, walking towards Loki. 

 

     That man, who caused Loki so much pain, so much anguish and grief, how had the audacity to stand in front of him like a superior. He clenched his teeth and felt his eye twitch just slightly. 

 

     “What? Afraid of a little hand-to-hand combat?” Vel sneered. Loki noticed a sword was in his hands. 

 

     “Or is the silver tongue himself tongue-tied?”

 

     Loki laughed. And by laugh, he meant really laughed. Vel’s face distorted into confusion.

 

     “I don’t waste my breath on beings such as you.” 

 

     He threw the weapon out of Vel's hands without moving a muscle, then proceeded to hoist him in the air. 

 

     “W-what are you doing?” He asked, fearfully. Something Loki had never seen on him.

 

     “Lay a hand on my brother again, or anyone for that matter, and I will not hesitate to kill you and destroy everything you know,” Loki said lowly. 

 

     A root sprang from the ground, quickly wrapping itself around Vel until he was no longer visible. 

 

     “You seem a bit tied up at the moment, so I’m going to cut this short.”

 

    With a quick motion, he sent Vel hurling to the other side of the field. The rest of the Rinkos all watched as he flew, muffledly screaming. Once he landed, they all set terrified gazes on Loki, who was smiling. 

 

     “Retreat!”

 

     They all turned, attempting to run, only to find a suited up Tony Stark, accompanied by the rest of the Avengers. He held up a bag.

 

     “Enchiladas, or Burritos?”

 

     Silence.

 

     “Really? Neither? Well, I guess you choose option three, immediate death.”

 

     A hand on Loki’s shoulder distracted him from watching the show. He turned, only to see Thor beaming at him,

 

     “You know I don’t like it when you look at me like that,” Loki said, trying to make a joke. His smile faded slightly. 

 

     “Mother would be so, so proud of you, Loki. Father too. I know I am.”

 

     “That’s entirely your opinion.”

 

     Thor sighed, smiling.

 

     “I’m glad to see you are back to your old self.”

 

     Loki glanced behind him at the continued fighting, then back at Thor.

 

     “I would rather I not be if I’m being completely honest. I think a change is in order from me- if there’s any way possible I can make up for all I’ve put you through.”

 

     Loki noticed tears forming in Thor’s eyes. 

 

     “Don’t you dare cry,” Loki said quickly. “You know I hate that.”

 

     Both brothers laughed. 

 

    “I’ve missed you, you know.”

 

    Loki nodded solemnly, “I know.”

 

     They stood awkwardly for a moment. 

 

     “I-”

 

     Before Thor could say anything, Loki closed the gap between the brothers with an embrace. Catching Thor very off guard, no doubt. 

 

     “Loki...” Thor said quietly. 

 

     Loki pulled away.

 

     “Don’t get used to it.”

 

     Thor laughed, slugging Loki in the arm playfully. 

 

    “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- this. Only took a few hours. Time goes by so fast when I write oh man. Please tell me if there are any parts of the plot I missed, it's been so long, I can only remember so much. Thank you all in advance!


	21. Epilogue

 

     The months following the Rinko attack were no doubt the most interesting months' anyone had seen in years. Loki, after much persuasion from Thor, underwent what some would call therapy to help forget the prolonged torture. 

 

     During said time, both brothers stayed in the facility and readjusted to Midgardian lifestyle. During this, their names were thankfully cleared and all Rinko bases were destroyed. Along with the for sure imprisonment of Vel. And for the first time in a while, the Avengers gained a new member. 

 

     For a while, it was safe to say life was pretty uneventful. Peter made pancakes, Thor had Taco Bell, and Loki safely dabbled in some new magic. Of course, not without a few harmless pranks here and there. That, though, is a story for another time...


End file.
